Mega Adventures of Merida
by Aeonmaster Aeroza
Summary: A child ended up in the wrong place, at the right time in the presence of a odd attack to her, and changed her for good then worse. She is then raised to the fullest to then take on the hidden threats of this realm has to offer with the aid of certain heroes or villains as such. She is Merida, and this is mostly her story along with those involved.
1. The Begining of All Things

**Announcement:**

This idea has also been on my mind lately (With it being shown over and over again by my Nephews and Niece).

This story once again; like my others, have a Crossover with a female Harry Potter. But it's going to be a Crossover Category with Megamind as such; with mostly having few heroes/villains from other franchises being involved with certain locations (Marvel, DC, and Some other series you all may know, in an eventual future part).

So without further ado, enjoy the story as it will take place during a certain time period of the movie, but with a hint of AU in it as well; so no spoilers this time. But I cannot at all find the year setting or date when it was done, so I'm going with Summer as such, and Early 2008 for the year; for FemHarry Potter's age.

I do not own any franchise mentioned in this new story I written. I only own the plot or ideas I used to do this as such, and my own Personal OC's yet allow others to use their own as submitted as such from My Profile or mentioned in my works. If I did, however, then maybe some more of Megamind's/Metroman's race would have survived and lived in the peace of sorts in different parts of the universe (Which gives me an idea later).

" _Whisper_ or _Reptilian/Draconian_ ( _Parseltongue_ ) _Speech_ "

 _Thoughts_

Hidden Meanings in Words

" _ **Cellphone**_ " or " _ **Powerful Voices**_ "

($) = OC Introduced the suggestion of other Users/Authors/Readers for the Very First Time

(Number; 1, for example) = Number for mentioning things at the end.

Enjoy guys!

(Added to Site: December (12) 5th, 2018)

* * *

 _ **Outside a building that oddly has a model of an Observatory on top; July 31st, 2008:**_

A person was currently driving in a black, modified, 1951 Hudson Hornet vehicle, singing to himself as there was a box of donuts next to him in the passenger seat.

The person though was not a man per say, but of a creature that serves someone while using his mechanical hands to park the car, and get out of the Hornet itself, and locked the car up while easily carrying the donuts box. Said person; like the man he serves ever since they were little, is an alien that resembles a fish; more specifically a piranha with big light brown eyes and sharp teeth. He is also in a robot suit that resembles a black gorilla with some of the metal being dull-like silver in color. He was also within a dome-like bowl that is filled with water for him to breath and stuff; built into the robotic suit, and secretly houses a purple castle for fish he calls a home as well within said robotic suit.

This was Minion, and he was a kind yet faithful servant to the man that this city they always lived in; Metro City that is, and are known as this cities Main Villains; him as the Sidekick for a Villain that was enemies to a Superhero… Former Superhero named Metroman.

Minion was currently on his way to enter their base when he heard a sniffle to get him to pause; as the air was a slight bit cold today while being around summer from an odd effect that occurred a few days ago at night when the odd green comet passed and exploded in the Arctic, and his curiosity won over then his logic as he went around to the left side and blinked in slight surprise at seeing a little girl.

She resembled; facial wise that is, to a Young Rias Gremory yet with sunken cheekbones and slightly frail form, of sorts. Although her figure was hidden by the large clothes meant for a boy (Hand-me-downs) on her shivering form, she also had chopped mid-length black hair that looked to be as night, emerald-green eyes that Minion thought was odd to have from what he guessed was a six-year-old child's frame. The clothes she wore, were meant for a supposed "Big-Boned" male child which consisted of a ratty yet stitched long-sleeved shirt in grey while wearing tan jeans with a few rips on the legs, and old sneakers that were black-regular in design with straps.

"Hey… You ok little girl?" Minion asked gently to make the child jump and look at him in small fear, and the fish saw the bruise she had on her face while wiping away some tears yet she then blushed by Minion hearing the girl's stomach rumble slightly. Thinking she was perhaps one of the runaways he usually saw, he opened the box and grabbed the last custard long john; making the child's eyes wide as she stilled in place while he gestured to the donuts, "Go on, take it," and she hesitated yet she reached and quickly grabbed the donuts and was confused by it; making Minion confused by her actions yet stated gently to her, "You eat it."

The child despite her fear, was more curious at the moment and did take a large enough bite for her size, and then beamed before quickly; to make Minion blink in minor surprise, ate the whole thing within one bite before swallowing. _Must be one of the power-based runaways_ , Minion thought while not knowing anything about the child, decided to rub her hair in which he ignored her flinch of slight surprise before seeing he waved and left her there.

Though he didn't realize that the child was following behind him and blinked in surprise as he went through a wall that her mind quickly memorized before seeing the time from the large clock tower the city has, and fearfully ran to where she was supposed to live in; with her so-called family.

Minion meanwhile was carrying the box of donuts while singing to himself, while seeing his Boss/Best Friend ever since they were kids was moving around in odd excitement while marking things here and there.

The man has blue skin with pink accents at his ears, cheeks, and lips, a large head, a very slim body, big grass-green eyes, and a black goatee. He wore an outfit that consists of a black skin-tight leather suit with a blue bolt in the chest, black custom baby seal leather boots, black gloves with spikes and a high-collared black cape with spikes on the shoulder pads.

This was, in fact, Megamind: Current Evil Overlord over Metro City and is currently cooking up a plan.

"Enough Minion, it's time to get to work on making a New Hero," Megamind states to pause Minion's singing before getting his fish companion to than give him then, a look of absolute shock while also stating to him; seeing the blue man running about in excitement, "Create a Hero? What, what…What?! Why would you do that?"

"So I have someone to fight," Megamind began while looking into his research and was satisfied with his results and continued speaking to his fishy friend/servant, "Minion, I'm a Villain without a hero. A yin with no yang! A bullfighter with no bull to fight. In other words, I have no purpose!" Seeing the look of doubt from Minion, Megamind went to the curtain as the Sidekick states to him in both wonder and doubt still, and heading over to him, "How are you gonna do it?"

It was here that Megamind revealed the poster boards he's made with all his ideas on this topic while speaking; moving around as well while displaying them as well, "I'm going to give someone, I don't know who yet, Metroman's powers. We're going to train that someone to become Metro City's new hero. Over here, follow!" Megamind then headed to the last board while continuing his words in hidden excitement and his eyes gleaming at the Project itself, "And then finally, I'm going to fight that Hero in an epic battle of Good and Evil. We'll put everything back the way it was when the world was perfect and rosy."

Minion felt off about this idea, yet didn't want to worry about that if Megamind himself was in one of his experimental moods, and merely decided to let things flow while the blue man himself gesture to follow him to reveal a familiar cape Metroman himself wore, along with his skeleton that their Sun-Based Deathray killed him with within the Old Copper-Lined Observatory, "Behold, Minion, Metroman's cape! Look closely."

Minion did look closely once he saw clearly what Megamind was setting as he saw dead flakes of sorts on the cape itself, "Tell me what you see?" The blue man asked while Minion responded quickly though to what he states back at his blue friend, "Dandruff?"

"Ha…Ha…Yes! It's his DNA! From this we'll extract the source of Metroman's awesome power," Megamind states as he headed to their recently fixed DNA Extractor with Minion now worried about this crazy idea Megamind had, as he went over while Megamind began doing the process, "Sir, I think this is a bad idea-" Minion began while they observed the Extractor now doing its task yet was interrupted by Megamind himself, "Yes, this is a very wickedly bad idea for the Greater Good of Bad!"

Seeing he was too focused while they were both surprised two carriages were made as the large machine itself turned off during the last hour of doing this, Minion began stating his doubts about this to his Boss/Best Friend now, "But I'm saying this is a kind of bad that, okay, I think it's good from your "Bad" perception, but from a "Good" perception, it…it…it's just plain bad!"

Grabbing the two cartridges while placing them into a Special Gun he designed himself for his idea overnight for, he looked at Minion as he ducked when he was then moving the gun around him a few times before it was warmed up, "Oh, you don't know what's good for bad!" Megamind though didn't see the hurt look briefly on the fish alien's face before getting confused by a tune from a cell phone going off.

"What on earth is that?" Megamind states in confusion while setting the gun on a stand, and Minion knowing what it was and where it was coming from, points to Megamind's behind while stating to him, "It seems to be emanating from there, Sir."

Realizing it was Bernard's Cellphone he took before dehydrating the man with his smaller gun, he took it out and answered it, "Oh, hollo…" "It's 'Hello'," Minion corrected his blue friend while Megamind nodded and states to the cell normally, "Oh. Hello?" Though he turned to Minion and whispered quickly to him as the fishy alien nodded, with a smile, " _Like that?_ "

Roxanne Ritchie, a news reporter that has been involved with their kidnapping her, and last nights events, began speaking through the phone quickly, " _ **Bernard, it's Roxanne.**_ "

" _It's Roxanne!_ " Megamind whispered to get Minion to be puzzled yet in shock once again by the reporter calling the blue skinned man, yet he also wondered who this Bernard was, " _ **I just want to thank you for inspiring me the other day.**_ " Megamind was touched while confusing the fish alien further as he then told Roxanne through the cell, "Oh! You inspired me too," his voice though secretly held actual honesty in it while the female reporter began speaking in agreement back, " _ **Great. It's time we stood up to Megamind and show him he can't push us around.**_ "

"Oh! Oh, really?" Megamind states to her with Minion doing a double take at the monitors and didn't at all here his blue friend state she was cute to him as she continued speaking to the blue man; Minion trying to get his attention, " _ **I'm already hot on his trail.**_ " Amused, Megamind replied in kind back through the flip-based cell phone, "Uh-huh. And what gives you that idea?"

"Uh, sir?" Minion states to finally get Megamind's attention, with Roxanne's face appearing on the security TV Screens with one showing her full image. Roxanne is a very pretty woman of average height; despite being thirty, with big blue eyes and a short pixie-cut chestnut brown hair that is parted to the right. Her face is a bit squarish in shape, and she has a smattering of light freckles across her nose and cheeks. She also has a beauty spot a bit under her mouth and to the right. She has an average chest size of being a C-Cup and wide hips; making her body pear-shaped in appearance. She also wears a white short-sleeved button-up shirt, with a black belt, a light grey plaid skirt, and black high heeled shoes.

" _ **I just found his secret hideout!**_ " Roxanne states excitedly through the cell phone while some of the speakers stated it as well, and Megamind covered the speaker to the cell while shouting in disbelief; mostly to himself then Minion, "How did she find my hideout?!" He turned back to the cell and then asked hesitantly to Roxanne then, "Uh, how did you find his hideout?" Megamind then looked to a now whistling in place Minion by her quick answer as Minion looked a bit sorry for forgetting, " _ **This is the only building in Metro City with a fake Observatory on the roof.**_ "

Looking at Minion still, he then reassured his fishy alien friend; not seeing two people, like Minion not seeing at all, around the building as well; one waiting at the city news van and another hiding in fear, on the two monitors, "Okay. There's no way she'll find the secret entrance." It would seem karma was against them though as they then saw Roxanne at the entrance while she stated through the cell as the entrance was muted on that monitor, " _ **Haaa! There's a doormat here that says 'Secret Entrance'.**_ "

Minion looks to be sneaking away until he turned once Megamind stated his name, "I kept forgetting where it was!" Megamind gave him a look for later while he began to quickly hide Minion, and a few things while stating mostly to himself, aloud, "She'll discover all our secrets! This is bad; And not in a Villain way."

Megamind thought he saw a flash of sorts and screaming of kids in fear on one of the monitors, yet shrugged as he turned into his Bernard Disguise while preparing things still. The Bernard Disguise is slightly taller than Roxanne. He; Megamind now has disheveled dark blond hair, brown eyes and wears thin glasses (Outfit from the movie; Couldn't find it sorry).

"Roxanne?" Megamind now asked while she saw he made her jump while seeing the entire lair cautiously, and was then relieved on seeing him; oddly touching the blue man in disguise as such. _Wow! She still looks fantastic- Focus Megamind, focus._ "Oh, I'm glad you here. Wait, how did you get here so fast?" Roxanne states before being curious how would the man get here.

"Well, I uh, I happen to be speed walking nearby when you called," Megamind fibbed with Roxanne looking a little skeptical yet nodded as they were walking next to each other than, "In your suit?" She decided to ask as he quickly nodded while adding onto her words in reply, "Uh-huh. It's called, formal speed walking. But that's not important. I'd better take the lead. This way looks exciting." He then showed to confuse Roxanne a metal door that had the word sign, Exit, on top in neon-green letters. "No, it says exit," Roxanne states to Megamind still in Disguise in minor confusion as he, in turn, replied back to her words, "Uh, which is the abbreviation for ex-citing, right?"

Roxanne then shook her head as Megamind stood back and quickly changed back to normal while heading away, and snuck up on Roxanne while she moved away from him and also seeing Bernard was gone and began to accuse him then, "Megamind… What have you done with Bernard?"

Megamind had a sudden idea popped into his large head quickly due to Roxanne's words and began to state, his hands together mischievously while speaking to her now, heading slowly to a trap door nearby as well, "Bernard? Oh, yes. I'm doing horrible things to that man. I don't want to get into it, but lasers, spikes," he then opens the trap door and then puts his head in; pretending to be Bernard shouting from within, "Oh, please, don't! Not the lasers and the spikes!" Megamind lifted his head to see Roxanne was oddly buying this yet continued by speaking to her then, "You know, the drill." He then puts his head back in the trap door once again pretending to shout as Bernard, "Oh, no! Not the drill? Aaargh!"

"Let him go!" Roxanne demands to the blue bald man as he chuckled to himself before answering in retort, closing one of the doors to the trap door, "Or what?" He paled briefly as Roxanne seemed to be winging it at this point, and grabbed that very gun that held the Former Hero's DNA Cartilages in it; with the gun already warmed up and also pulsing from them both.

Megamind panicked slightly from Roxanne unknowingly aiming it right at him and states quickly, to then confuse her once again, "Oh, god! Don't shoot that gun! I'll just- I'll just go get him." Roxanne looks as the trap door opens once Megamind went in, and it's Megamind transformed once again as Bernard, "Unhand me, you fiend! It's his strength's, it's too much!" Megamind then transformed back as himself while he pops his head out of the trap door, "Aargh! I work out!" The trap door opens and it's Megamind transformed as Bernard once again; confusing Roxanne even more by what was going on yet was inwardly rooting for Bernard, "It's really paying off! You're so fit and strangely charismatic!"

The door closes one last time and suddenly Megamind transformed as Bernard, is thrown out fully, and landed on his behind with Roxanne carrying the gun still, went quickly to him in concern, "Are you okay?"

"I did my best, but he's too fantastic!" Megamind declared while acting still as Bernard while strong wonderful things about him still, yet he left her separated from him as he changed back to his real self and shoved Roxanne through the door that was labeled as an Exit, and quickly righted herself while looking down at a room filled with music, disco lighting, and alligators. Megamind then pulled Roxanne away from the room quickly as she was relieved for the small savings, and admitted back to him while Megamind gulped from his hand accidentally touching her sides while quickly standing in place, "Oh, Bernard! You were right about that door being exciting."

Roxanne then got separated by Brainbot's suddenly appearing out of nowhere, and oddly made Megamind gulp with mixed feelings about her now whacking his creations with a wrench in one hand while holding onto that gun still, in the other, as she told him to run, and he did… before changing back into himself while she whacks away the third Brainbot after her, and began to have a struggle match with each other now.

"Bernard run!" She states aloud while thinking Bernard wasn't at all Megamind, and he rolled his eyes while they were struggling with each other.

Minion, however, was finally untangled from being shoved into a closet full of spare wires and noticed; stunning him as it was too late as both DNA Bullets shot out quickly, and began bouncing all around the walls and objects; with them ducking as they went to two separate pipes. One pipe went to a man that was still outside near the entrance, but near said pipe while waiting for Roxanne to return, and the other was that very same little girl from before on the other side at the back.

The twenty-eight-year-old man; Hal, is short and fat with short red hair and brown eyes. He wore a four-pocket vest with a black t-shirt stating the words, Error 404 Request Not Found, and black jean shorts with regular black and white sneakers.

"Who on earth is that man?" Minion states while Megamind also added; both of them pointing to the two monitors they are mentioning as both victims got hit. Hal in the nose, and the child by her scar she had revealed from the center of her chest while being flown back, "Who is that child? Why did it have to be a child for the blasted Backup Bullet?" Roxanne though didn't hear them yet she dropped her wallet when she was running from the Brainbots, and ignored Megamind while thinking Bernard escaped.

"Minion… You go handle the child while I go see to our eventual Hero," Megamind states firmly yet hastily as Minion nodded or merely bobbed within his dome to know he understood, and quickly went out to the back part of the building while Megamind went to the front, and Disguised himself once again as Bernard.

Once outside, he saw Roxanne was aiding the fat man while having his nose plugged, and his head tilted downwards and stated; to get them to jump yet relax from seeing it was him as Bernard, "Is he ok?"

"Yes… At least I think he is, aren't you Hal?" Roxanne states to Megamind before asking Hal that question, "I think a bee flew up my nose. I was just about to make my frontal assault to rescue you, but like, fifty ninjas tried to attack me. So, I uh, had to beat them all up and I, I did and they were all like, crying and stuff…" Megamind rolled his eyes as it seems the fat man was exaggerating slightly before he decided to add though; from seeing it get them to look back at him once again, "Wow! Brave one, isn't he?"

Hal though narrowed his eyes distrustfully at Megamind and asked him rudely as well, "Who are you?" Roxanne bit knowing Hal's tone, decided to introduce him, "Oh, thi…this is Bernard. He's my partner." Hal though had a look of slight betrayal on his orbs at those very words while he decides to state a stated-question to her mostly, "Partner?"

"Yes, yes. Partner." Megamind agreed while not liking the look Hal gave him then before getting up and stating a few things, "Well, look, partner, I'm her partner. She doesn't know what she's saying, she's been through a traumatic experience." Though he stumbled due to him being slightly dizzy as such, and Roxanne grabbed him before looking back at Bernard with an apologetic look, "I better take him home," Roxanne than put Hal on the passenger's seat while seeing he was too dizzy at all to drive, and went back over to make Megamind his a blush he had when she then hugged him and stated gratefully, "Thanks again, Bernard." The two, however, didn't see the look on Hal's face at them, yet he merely shrugged while sitting in the seat. "I'll call you tomorrow, partner." Roxanne states as she lightly pinched his shoulder on a friendly manner without even knowing why his heart thumped as it did, but agreed with her on that, "Yeah, okay. I'd like that."

As they were leaving, he overheard Hal then state randomly to Roxanne while wondering who the man was in the first place, "That was weird for everybody. Cause you accidentally hugged him instead of me." Megamind though paled after they were gone while he then recalled the other bullet and stated to himself, and heading to the back of his lair, "Bullocks."

Once he got there, he was shocked before looking at a stumped yet mystified Minion before asking, "It seems it worked for her… More then it should from what I had written down."

* * *

 _ **Near some fancy apartments to where Megamind's Lair is; Before the bullet incidents went down or even the arrival of Roxanne:**_

We take our gaze to some fancy apartments that the very same child mentioned, ran to in fear of being late as recently her family moved here since her Uncle gotten a better job offered working in America, since he was laid off from the British Company known as Grunnings.

Though until they could afford a new house in which secretly, a secret society was in existence as such; quite a few of them in which one the child was born into without knowing, would place what was called Blood Runes by the very old fart that even placed her there with them; the Dursley's as such, before the age of one.

The child as mentioned is the very last of her Magical Clan, from her secretly Blood-Adopted Father's Side of the family; making her the Sole Heiress as such, and also the Hidden Clans long past; from her Mother's Side mostly, and her True Father as well her Blood-Adopted Mother's. She was well known as in the One Society as The-Girl-Who-Lived, and in a few others, well… that would be telling, and her name is Merida Rose Potter.

The family she was nearing though; to apartment number four, was Petunia, Vernon and her cousin/their son, Dudley Dursley (They are the same in looks from my other works).

Once she went inside, she was instantly grabbed by her hair firmly by her Uncle, and he firmly told her in a stern voice, "Your late, Freak. But you lucky I'm going to let this slide since I just got promoted back to the office… Now go and do your current chores you have at the moment, while your unfortunate Aunt and I head out, Mute."

Merida hid a frown as she couldn't help that at all from his past actions when she was five years old at messing up their party for him, back in England, and subconsciously rubbed the scar the doctors said would remain as a reminder by his actions and the family's entire time with her, without a chance to tell them at all her abuse. Especially the odd things she done as such during her schooling and the old home.

"Now we want you to finish your chores, and then go outside as we're leaving Dudley in charge for when we leave soon, Freak." Vernon then told her to make her pale at that, as when he is placed in charge, it wasn't all that good. He then shoved her then to a wall in the small hallway they had, and she silently whimpered as he left with a smirk on his face; causing a bruise to appear on her left arm slightly.

Getting up with a minor wince to show she was in pain yet acted like she wasn't, she began doing things while they berate her and whatnot: Vacuuming, washing their dishes and cooking them their lunch as she only had scraps, and many other things a child isn't supposed to do until they were older for an apartment or abuse; even making her do their bills as they have moved in for at least a month and a half.

Especially since this was her birthday for the recently turned eight-year-old, they make her do more since as a Freak; to them, she at all doesn't deserve anything related to a birthday. Though they do tend to let her roam for a specific time of this day that is, that was mostly what they could freely offer her.

Eventually, Petunia and Vernon Dursley left with a smirking Dudley looking at once again, a paling Merida as once the door was closed, he grabbed her roughly by the hand while stating firmly, "We're going to go outside for a bit, and hang out with that promising gang I heard about." Not letting her get a chance to clean the grime off of her outfit, she silently yelped as she nearly tripped from going outside as he was forcibly leading her oddly enough; to her realization, to where she met the nice, fishy-man.

They soon came to a group of preteen males that glanced at them while nodding their heads at Dudley, as he earned their respect from secretly shoplifting without getting caught a few days ago to prove he was worthy, and shoved the Merida near the same back alley to where the lair was, "Ok Freak, I told them we are going to play a game of sorts. It's one of your favorites that is-" Merida went wide-eyed and took off before he could say anything, and they without words, began to chase her; not knowing this was being recorded by Megamind's Camera System.

She didn't get too far though as she was shoved by one of the brawler-like preteens and she silently yelped in pain as her back was hit hard against the wall, and they began to punch her, kick her, and even pull or yank her hair painfully while Dudley watched as per agreement by them, since he only crossed his arms and just smirked. The boys also began tearing her clothes as well while revealing an odd looking scar of sorts that resemble a Heartless Symbol, but fell-green in color, in the center of her chest; to where her neck is on her frail chest.

As they kept hitting her, her magic within her that was fully blocked; except leaking a few times for accidental magic, suddenly broke free from all her treatment and this last set of abuse set it off.

The boys screamed while being blasted away from Merida; by a sudden, bright-green, chakra blue, and yellow/green ki blast colored auras, and they took off while screaming in fear as they all saw her now; while that energy surrounded her form briefly, like a ghost or something similar, and once they were gone, said energy went right back into the child; Merida panting in confusion as to why she suddenly feels… better than she ever has in her entire life.

Shakily getting up while holding onto the wall, the child slowly yet surely began to move with relief while adjusting her clothes. After sometime she was confused by oddly hearing from a pipe nearby her some odd banging sounds, and she turned her chest to then get hit by the Backup Bullet.

Merida was then sent away and onto the ground, while feeling something foreign was in her chest; quickly spreading throughout her frail body while emitting silent screams; not seeing Minion finally run yet stopped as he witnessed, unlike her, her changes quickly and permanently due to her magic getting involved.

First, Merida began twitching in place while she held back silent screams of agony as she was feeling torn inside and out; her magic absorbing the genetic material while at the same time, improving its mortal host's bodily frame both inside and out. Her eyes then glowed those very colors from before; in multiple colors mixed as Minion closed his eyes while knowing that his robotic suit when he hit record, began recording all of this as the child's clothing was blasted off of her while at the same time, disintegrating into nothing and revealing her malnutrition and abused frame before it was changing to a healthier look as her face filled out and also became healthy; slowly removing the scars and any injuries she had, and fixing any old wounds while making her look beautiful for her age.

Second, she began to grow taller to what she would have been at her current age of eight if she wasn't at all malnourished; mixed with her Secret Heritage and Metroman's DNA, and went from 3'7 to 4'7 inches in height.

Next she began to grow curves to know she would have an eventual hourglass with also having a slight developing muscle build as she gets older with her also gaining a Mid-B-Cup sized chest, and her body adjusting itself that the only hair she would have, was her own hair on the top of her head; not her body, and also from that as well her hair then gained dark-chestnut brown and Super Saiyan-blonde highlights mixed with her own original hair color, in which grew and became shoulder-length with straight hair with curls at the end.

Though a side effect that Minion gaped too, was the odd tail that sprouted from her tailbone that also resembled a reptilian tail of sorts, and her skin taking on an odd- like tone of color that's lighter than Megamind's, and when the eyes returned to normal they were now dragon-like with also having autobot-blue pupils; her main eye color taking over the rest of the eye just like most dragons or even in comparison to Smaug from The Hobbit. And lastly, to stun the fish alien as Megamind just came and was witnessing the end results, a grey robe appeared around Merida to make her at last decent, with the robe itself looking like a regular dull-grey silk dress with oddly also having Norse Runes in a long spiral; from her left shoulder, downwards.

They jumped back though as a black smoky substance left the child's chest-based scar and she for once in her three years going mute, screamed roughly before fully passing out.

"It seems it worked for her… More then it should from what I had written down," Megamind states to a stunned Minion still, and he looked to Megamind then while asking him with mixed feelings, "Sir… Do you suppose there were any odd effects to your plan for kids? Like maybe awakening a Mutant-like Gene perhaps?"

It was here Megamind went over with Minion following, and checked the child's pulse while relieved she was alive, yet she was oddly mixed between warm and cold; at the same time, "Not sure at all Minion… That male person's DNA should awaken by the morrow at least, but I think we should get this child inside, and perhaps… A DNA Test."

"Test Sir? What test?" Minion blinked while easily picking up the little girl as Megamind seemed to be thinking while eyeing that odd scar on the child's chest, closely, "To see if my hunch is correct about whom I think our mishap is."

Once inside, they blinked as a basic needle didn't at all budge her skin on her right arm; to make Megamind hit his forehead as if he was foolish, and gotten the copper needle before blinking as it somewhat pierced her skin yet didn't at the same time, _Huh, seems she may have a different weakness then he did._ "Get the one other needle I think, Minion, as that may be more efficient than the other," Megamind states to get Minion to nod within the dome and quickly get from the metal drawer an adamantium needle, and to stun them it indeed worked; but only slightly yet were also stunned by the odd color of the blood itself: The color was a light purple with golden flecks mixed in.

"Interesting Indeed… I recalled Metroman bleeding yet he also had the same colored blood that humans have; Not this… Minion come, we must test this," Megamind decided to get Minion to make him pause in his steps before groaning slightly and gave him a look by his unsure question, "Sir… Perhaps we should take the child with us?"

"Nonsense Minion, she is perfectly safe as she's passed out, so just place her on that lab table for a moment and just come aid me," Megamind states assuredly while waving the problem off; Minion shrugging as he did just that before leaving with the blue man; a few Brainbots following while the rest tended to the lair.

If they paid attention, they would have seen the news van was back with no Hal in it, yet Roxanne was once again hesitantly back inside and to her embarrassment, she had to return for her wallet while inwardly was thankful that the Brainbots were busy with whatever task Megamind had them doing.

She blinked though in surprise at seeing the child; she guessed that is, on a lab table while inwardly fuming at this, and headed over and easily; to her inner surprise, lifted the child up. _He has gone too far this time… I gotta get this girl out of here_.

Roxanne struggled a few times as despite the girl being light in weight, she nearly dropped her the next several minutes while trying to avoid the patrolling Brainbots, and finally made it to the van. She then left while oddly thinking the child was cute yet seemed oddly familiar, but shrugged as she left with the now sleeping child in tow.

Meanwhile formthe last twenty minutes, with Megamind and Minion, the two made a shocking discovery of the Gene Structure and what it the child had; Megamind somewhat excited yet also knowing he needed to prepare for tomorrow as well; with then missing the identity of the child in the scan for mostly the results, "Minion... Do you know what this means? If we can harness this child's possible abilities for our projects l, then we would have no problems; Especially the odd energy seemingly able to quickly charge appliances and even renew life from your dead flower pot we accidentally got some on," Indeed that occurred on a Venus Flytrap as it was perfectly healthy now, yet it oddly looked like; from their favorite movie together: Little Shop of Horrors' own alien plant that was innocently placed as such, on a desk nearby.

"Yes. But Sir, she is a child though and wouldn't that be well… Against the Villain's Code to do that?" Minion stated while reminding a now frustrated Megamind who then sighed in quick agreement, "Your right Minion, let's just wrap up for the day; The child shouldn't go anywhere at all for the time being."

They then retired to their living headquarters within the lair. Yet hours later, Megamind would be cinfused mixed with shouting as to where she went.

* * *

 _ **A twenty-seven-minute drive later to Roxanne's Apartment Complex…**_

Roxanne sighed while she parked the car and looked at the child; not at all bothered by her looks due to being kidnapped for sometime between Megamind and Metroman for years, and gotten out while carrying her small purse, went over, and began to carry the child slightly by herself to her apartment.

She was thankful though once she gotten help from the apartments aid, and placed the sleeping child with a blanket on top of the child on her large couch, and sighed while she decided to start getting around for her investigation.

Using her one of few spare rooms later while also within the last few hours setting things up, she decided to check on the child once again, and saw she was still sleeping yet she tossed the blanket slightly and was on her left side; her tail lazily moving back and forth at the tip. _Despite the way she looks, she oddly is still a cute kid… Damn you Megamind for experimenting for once on kids._

Roxanne decided to make dinner for two, while also reminding herself to chit-chat with Bernard tomorrow from their flip cellphone to what she has so far, and headed to the kitchen.

Though if she was paying attention, she would have seen the child stir slightly and began blinking her eyes a few times as they were dazed before yawning big; revealing silver-like sets of teeth: the front being sharp-like teeth while her original was behind them, and a forked tongue, before she shook her head briefly and seemed confused with slow-growing fear of her current location.

 _W-Where am I?_ Merida now thought in utter fear while now going into a ball; not seeing anything new from her body just yet but did feel the odd weight her chest gave off, but as such, her current fear mixed with utter confusion made her curl up into a ball on the couch while fully covering herself with that blanket.

Roxanne while she was making something simple, paused on her cooking, and oddly heard creaking of sorts from her couch she had for a few years now, and sighed while prepping herself and setting a time on the egg timer for her meatloaf, and headed into the room.

She wasn't at all prepared for a frightened child at this moment of anything, even her when she hesitantly lifted the blanket, as jewel-like dragon eyes due to the light and her pupils, looked at her in utter fear, "Hey, hey, it's ok. Just calm down," Roxanne gently states after seeing the state the child was in and noticing the flinch; to get Roxanne to inwardly fune at Megamind once again, and after a few tries, she got the girl to relax from her gentle hug.

When she pulled away while sitting next to the child now, she then asked to see a sad look after from the girl, "Can you… Can you tell me your name?"

Merida gestured to her throat a few times after sensing she could trust the adult woman before her and getting Roxanne to realize she couldn't speak, and grabbed some spare papers and a pen, and handed it to the child; who was hesitant to do so, yet began writing her name on it hesitantly.

Once she written her name down, shakily handed the paper to her, and quickly placed her hands on her lap; now looking at her in small fear, Roxanne guessed, she froze by the full name and a million questions ran through her head at who was sitting before her in what she guessed, was fear of Roxanne hitting her, and now was angered not at Megamind; But at a old coot back in England, _That son of a- He lied to me!_

Roxanne held her anger and rage, and other emotions in check as she gently placed a hand on the child's shoulder; ignoring the flinch once again while she handed the paper back, "Merida, can you please tell me how you ended up in Megamind's Lair?" Seeing the confused look now instead of fear on Merida's face, made Roxanne realize that perhaps Megamind merely found her by accident or worse, then what she previously thought.

The child though began to write like her eight-year-old self would do on the paper, her tales; hesitating on some parts yet from the look from Roxanne's face, began to write it as well, and when she was done a few minutes later and began reading while at the same time, Merida wrapped the blanket further around her body, Roxanne's heart dropped mixed with rage at who she was placed with, _He went too far! Lily stated she never at all from my witness to her Will she made on my last trip there long ago, was to never at all place her with Petunia and her whale of a husband._

Seeing the child look to her wordlessly, she decided; confusing the girl by inspecting her throat and to stun them she made a croaking sound with small hope going into Merida's eyes at this with Roxanne sighing in relief, "It seems whatever Megamind did to you, allowed your voice back… But it would take time to speak once again, Sparkle," Roxanne states with the child's nickname; and saw small recollection of what she said on the child's orbs mixed with being not only wary but confused.

Before Roxanne could state anything, she sighed as her timer was done yet was amused slightly by Merida sniffing with a small bit of drool slightly from her mouth, at the smell, "I figured you would get hungry Merida, so I went ahead and made us a Meatloaf."

Though if Roxanne was honest with herself, she would have been shocked by how much her Godchild ate; eating everything without slowing down.

For; if I pause this for a second to explain, Roxanne was born as a half-blood that was blocked from her magic, near graduation of the American School; Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that is, and it occurred by her and Lily being kidnapped by a odd man of sorts while also using their blood for a ritual; to which they didn't know if it succeeded or not as he fled, and they were saved but the block was too much and she was sadly forced to give up Magical School; With them allowing her to keep her work and books of all her years in case it was unblocked, and live out her days as a Muggle-like Squib.

Lily and her though, kept in touch while she was in America going to collage and ending up as she is now. Yet the last time she saw her was when Lily was at least seven months pregnant with Merida when she was at least four months old and was lastly; magically that is, by blood-written paper and also The Oath that made her as Merida's Official Godmother, along with Emilia Longbottom and Bellatrix Black (Who went missing after Merida was five months old).

Now back to our story.

After they ate supper, Roxanne was worried from Merida looking at herself, and sighed and placed their dishes for later, and led her to the large bathroom she currently owns that had a full-bodied mirror, and she saw Merida made a slight soft yet croaky gasp while also placing hands to her face since she saw herself for the very first time, after her change, "Whatever he did to you seems to have helped you out, Sparkle," Roxanne gently states to her Godchild before having; to her a embarrassed tint from Merida as she innocently poked and grasped firmly her chest when nude while Roxanne was also getting her bath ready.

Once Merida was in it, now playing with her tail as her dragon-like eyes held curiosity by it to amuse Roxanne while also half-relieved her Godchild still held some small amounts of innocence, began to scrub her gently down; guessing while also holding her rage of the filth afterward to then guess they hardly bathed her.

Once dressed in some of her spare nightgowns that made Roxanne be secretly happy that Merida still had her magic, shrank to fit her size, led her to her bedroom yet nearly deadpanned as Merida instantly passed out since it was near dusk outside, at this moment.

Roxanne though; in her own light-green silk nightgown that hugged her curves, bit her lip while holding onto the flip cellphone within the living room, and debated on calling Bernard again or not, and her fingers slipped and decided for her as her cell began calling his number, from speed dial.

" _ **Hello?**_ " Roxanne heard him; Megamind that is tiredly say while still thinking it was Bernard, "Hey Bernard… I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time?" She decided to ask gently to which she then heard ruffling and he stated back to her quickly, " _ **No, no. I was just... Reading a book**_ ," Roxanne raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged as she was still upset earlier, and decided to ask him hesitantly then; gripping her nightgown slightly with her free hand as she stood near the couch, "Alright… Well, I know I wanted to see you tomorrow but… Something came up."

In Megamind's kitchen area which also has his theme, he too was standing while being near the counter now, and asked to Roxanne in concern as for once he guessed she was upset over something, "What's wrong? Did something bad happen?"

" _ **You could say that Bernard… Well, can I be honest with you about something?**_ " Megamind heard from the cell to make him curious over what she has to admit, and shrugged while grabbing a glass of milk to drink from the fridge while multitasking, "Sure, go ahead Roxanne. I'm sure there isn't anything that can surprise me as we both know from Metroman doing so."

Back with Roxanne, she sighed and debated or not to tell him, yet she came this far and decided to come clean, "Well… I oddly trust you with this bit of information and just have an odd feeling you won't tell anyone," she heard Megamind at his end was drinking gently a glass of something before he replied back, " _ **Well if it would be you at least, Partner, then just come clean. Go ahead, lay it on me.**_ "

With Megamind, he was sipping gently his milk before holding it in his mouth and nearly spat it out in shock, but gulped it by what Roxanne confessed, " _ **Well I was actually not from around here like everyone knows, but I was actually born as a Half-Blood Witch… Well, a blocked witch still as it occurred near the end of my Magical Schooling, and I recently found my Godchild; After being told she was killed by a madman's own doing from someone I thought I can trust back in England, was alive."**_

Megamind pales though after figuring things out in his big head of his that the missing child he and Minion lost earlier, and Roxanne's words as well, quickly rang a bell within his brain and he just decided to ask instead of saying anything, "So where did you find her… What's the child's name?"

" _ **Her name is Merida. Merida Rose Potter, and from the looks of things she was mistreated and abused before she was changed by Megamind, Bernard.**_ " Roxanne tells him; tensing him for once in utter shock, surprise and oddly enough, minor sadness at this bit of news before deciding since it would be a safe bet for the child to remain with Roxanne, he decided to improvise as he and Minion have to look into that "Hal" person anyways, tomorrow, "Well, we could talk a few things to ease you slightly before going back to Megamind's Plans, and maybe let you settle with both that and your Godchild?"

" _ **I think that would be good Bernard… Especially since I realized that I may have to give her a small birthday as well tomorrow; Since today was her birthday**_ ," Megamind heard to oddly enough recall things during his own youth before shaking his head and only nod in reply, before agreeing with Roxanne, "Perhaps if Megamind somehow finds out about her…" " _ **Then I hope he wouldn't harm her as from what I saw… Her former caretakers could go to hell for all I care, but Merida deserves a better chance then what she has been for nearly most of her life there, with them."**_

Megamind has dark thoughts about that yet placed that for later while he heard her yawn briefly while deciding to stay up to research the child's name, at least, and states in advice then to Roxanne, "Perhaps you should go to bed Roxanne, from today we had was ex-citing," he decided to make a joke and it worked as Roxanne laughed slightly before agreeing with him; surpsied herself secretly on her end she actually laughed on a long time, " _ **That actually sounds good, but I may have to lie next to Merida in case of nightmares. From what I know is that kids like her would have them by their treatment as well… But I do have to thank Megamind oddly enough though for what he somehow done, as she has her voice back as well; But that would take a long time to recover from.**_ "

 _My lord, they also made the kid a Mute from whom Roxanne states?_ Megamind briefly thought in minor shock to himself before shaking his head and just replied back, "I bet he didn't even realize that at all, but if he did... He would be having awkward feelings mixed with being surprised his plans may have aided someone, for once."

On her end, Roxanne was confused yet agreed by what Bernard stated, "Yes… Though I should go… Perhaps tomorrow at some point you can come over and meet her? She seems to trust others oddly enough; Even if she barely recalled me slightly when she woke up."

Back with Megamind, he pondered this yet shrugged as he figured meeting whoever that fat man was wouldn't take long and nodded while drinking his milk, "Perhaps. I'll just give you a call when I can come over, as I… Have to deal with stuff back at my job tomorrow, and would try and get out as early as I can." " _ **Sounds good Bernard… Uh, bye.**_ " Megamind heard as the cell clicked to know she hanged up, and he sighed while closing the flip phone he has, and sighed to himself once again while getting ready to see who this Merida was.

* * *

 _ **The next day (August 1st, 2008); With Both Megamind and Minion in the Invisible Car, in the late morning:**_

"So Ms. Richie was born as an actual Witch? A Half-Blood that is, and that child we had and also lost was oddly enough, her Godchild? What are the chances in that, Sir." Minion states in surprise as they were traveling to the fat man's address as Megamind nodded as he informed Minion to what he was not only told by Roxanne, but what he found out from oddly enough, hacking into a magical site for witches and wizards here, within the United States And didn't get caught, "Yes… And I was thinking, maybe I can use my Disguise to see how Metroman's Genetic Code would work in a Magical Child, mixed with making sure Roxanne doesn't at all find out our plans."

Minion nodded without realizing Megamind had other plans for that, yet agreed with him, "Whatever works, Sir… It seems we arrived."

They did arrive while Minion parked the car near Hal's apartment building, and Megamind decided to ask Minion sinner he was the one to gather that info, "Of you know the man's name I gave you and looks?" They stilled while seeing him pass by while oddly enough, holding his nose still yet headed to his home within the building.

"Well, Sir, his name is Hal Stewart. He is twenty-eight-years-old, no criminal record… Actually no records at all. Apparently this man hasn't accomplished anything," Minion at the end of his words seem surprised by this as Megamind was now excited at this bit of news while they looked at the building, "Not yet, Minion. Not yet!"

The two then get out of their car and headed upwards to Hal's Apartment, and decided to break down his door. Hal, of course, was shocked and scared at seeing the two at his place; since Minion accidentally did break his door as it was oddly enough to humor Megamind mind, was unlocked currently.

"Is this a robbery? Cause the lady across the hall has way better stuff than me," Hal states while trying to get the two out of his home, Yet was confused by Megamind's next set of words to mostly Minion, "Oh, look, it's Hal Stewart. Quick, the spray." Minion indeed grabbed he spray and tried to spray into Hal's face, yet it was empty to Minion's sheepish look, "Oops! All out!"

Megamind mentality groaned before he stated; inwardly thanking himself of telling Minion to always have it on him, "Well, use the Forget-Me Stick."

"Oh, right!" Minion quickly states before grabbing a foam-like baton that was Megamind Themed and quickly hit Hal in the face while accidentally to make the fishy alien sheepishly look to the blue man while he secretly was amused while giving Minion a look, as he went Hal to his bed and it raised up back into the wall.

"This place screams of potential… Just look at how lame it is Minion," Megamind boasted to get Minion to actually agree on that as it was a basic, single man's look for an apartment, "Although he doesn't look quite the hero type to me. Even if his place has… Manliness around the place." Minion states.

Before the blue man could ask what he meant, they smelled something now, and looked at the glowing mattress and stated words at the same time, "I smell a hero / I smell something burning." Seeing it was happening sorta differently than Merida, Megamind quickly told Minion while fiddling with his Disguise Watch, "I think it's working. Places! Places! Pla…Places!" They got in front slightly of the pull-out bed Hal was trapped in currently, and Megamind looked at Minion while asking him quickly as he was nearly done, "Do you have your disguise?"

Minion puts on a simple apron and wig and Megamind activates a hologram; with him looking like Jor-El from the 1976 Superman Movie, and gave Minion a look as he only stated, "What?"

"You look fantastic." Megamind states in his Disguise as their wait was then over as the pull-out bed bursts while then revealing a buffed up Hal. He now was like Metroman; physically figured that is by being tall, very muscular (His biceps are 25" inches in diameter), and his current clothes clung to his new frame.

"What's going on?" Hal states while clutching his head and getting out of the destroyed pull-out to stand somewhat close to the two Disguised Villains as Megamind decided to do his own impersonation of his current disguise, "Easy, my child-" Megamind though was annoyed briefly by Hal interrupting him by asking Megamind mostly, "Who are you?" Megamind decided to continue as rehearsed, and answered the changes man then in his made-up accent, "I sent you to this planet to teach you about justice, honor and nobility. I am your father."

"So... You're like, my space dad?" Hal states in wonder mixed with surprise while Megamind blinked yet nodded at the odd outcome he made; Minion as well as Megamind then told him, matter-of-factly, "Yeah, I'm like your space dad."

"And you are what?" Hal decided to ask Minion as Megamind mentally was proud yet disturbed by how Minion acted so casually about this, "I'm your space stepmom. I've had some work done recently." Minion even touched the wig a bit to prove his point as Hal nodded before asking one last question to them both; still not at all believing this, "Is this some kind of dream?"

"This is a dream come true. You've been blessed with unfathomable power," Megamind states with Hal getting confused by the term to which he states, "What kind of power?" Megamind began to falter a bit yet kept going while trying to explain it; Minion secretly amused this time by his Boss/Best Friend and only Family Member he knows' actions, "Unfathomable. It's unf…with…without fathom."

"Wow!" Hal states while having excitement and other positive emotions showing on his face and eyes to them as both Megamind and Minion nodded to him while replying in kind; his mind inwardly pleased that his plan was working, "Yeah, we've come to guide you on your path to be Metro City's new hero and battle the super genius of Megamind!"

After trying to train Hal for nearly two hours later; with it now being at least 2:32 PM, on the dot, they told him to continue while Megamind took Minion to the side and began to complain while Minion only shook his head sadly, in minor agreement; breaking character as such, "He's hopeless. Hopeless! By this rate, it would take years before he is even ready to face me!"

Minion thought briefly as they sat on a bench while making sure Hal didn't overhear; inwardly thankful as he was still doing as they told him on training still, "Maybe we should change tactics, Sir." Megamind pondered this before he asked curiously to his fishy alien brother, "You think so?" Minion only nodded with a smile while he replied in kind, "Oh, you know how boys are…" it was here Megamind gotten oddly enough from him checking Bernard's cell of Roxanne texting him; wanting him to meet her, "They love video games. I could throw a few parts together…" Megamind multi-tasked while listening to Minion and texted back Roxanne while unknowingly saying it aloud to get the fish aliens attention, "Can't wait. LOL. Smiley face."

"Can't wait for what, Sir?" Minion asked then while they both winced as Hal crashed into the ground yet states aloud, I'm ok, to them, "It's Roxanne… She merely wants to discuss her plans still," Minion nodded at Megamind while as he watched Hal still fail to land; not detecting Megamind lied to him slightly before he then added, "And she still wants me to see her Godchild as such."

"I find that kid, Sir… Oddly sweet when I met her on that alleyway, and thought she was a runaway at first." Minion admires to make Megamind blink at him for this, "When did you say you met her?"

"Before I came inside with the donuts, Sir… She oddly has a large appetite for a child her age though as she ate that last long john in one bite-like gulp." Minion states while recalling the small events to then get Megamind to lander this yet shrugged and they both winced as Hal crashed once again, "Perhaps though you may be right about a few changes, Minion."

* * *

 _ **Roxanne's Apartment; A hour later:**_

Roxanne sighed while sipping a cup of coffee in the kitchen as she was making sure Merida ate her fill with food since they had leftovers for lunch, with Merida wearing an outfit that they both went out and gotten; along with a few others.

Merida was wearing a loose grey top for kids her age with no sleeves and a long dark-red lace skirt over a pair of black knee-length shorts, as well as a pair of flame designed sneakers and a medium-length vest oddly resembling Gotenks from DBZ, but mostly crimson and dark emerald in colors. She also had a studded black belt with bronze studs within the pant loops, and had green ankle sock. Her outfits though were all redone by Roxanne as her tail fit through each lower outfit; with it wagging back and forth happily as she ate neatly yet quickly.

 _But I'm surprised at how much she can eat… Though I am worried why her skin is both hot and cold at the same time_ , Roxanne mentally states to herself while sipping her coffee once again before stating; getting Merida's attention with her mouth full of food like a chipmunk or even like Goku Son when he eats, "We need to prepare for Bernard to come to visit, Merida… He's that nice man I told you about," Merida was confused for a moment before nodding after Roxanne explained briefly as she swallowed without difficulties and finished her food, and then placed her dirty plate in the sink for washing later.

Roxanne was thankful of the contacts she had and quickly made Merida her charge by both Mundane and Magical with the American Witch and Wizard Society (1). So now someone; like old coots of sorts, can't take her away without going to either American Wizardry Prison in Alcatraz, or worse if her Godchild gets taken from her… Plus it aided her overnight; since they work with the Goblins, of her memory of said Will for Lily mostly.

Though the Dursley Household was not there when they barged into the apartment they owned currently, and stated they left on vacation they won to Mexico.

Once the place was tidy enough; since it was already clean to begin with, they then heard a knock on the door.

Merida stiffened in place along with her tail twitching by now to know she was nervous or scared; from what Roxanne saw, and sighed gently to herself before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, and making the child look at her in mixed emotions and gently stated as well to her, in reassurance, "Everything will be ok. He's just a friend I met that has the same interests as I do about what Megamind has planned, and I offered him dinner as such. Ok?"

Merida nodded as there was another knock, and once the door opened by Roxanne, it was Megamind disguised as Bernard once again while looking awkward, "Uh.. Hello, it's nice to see you once again." He mostly states that to Roxanne as she smiled at him as she held Merida; to which Megamind saw within moments while earning points with Roxanne by not looking at her Godchild in either disgust or worse, and wordlessly gestured for him to come on in.

Once inside, he sat on the couch like the other two were, and it was silent for a few moments before he asked Roxanne; gesturing to the child as she was looking downwards and playing with the hem of her shirt, "So… This is Merida, right?"

Roxanne seeing he wanted to be the one to start talking, nodded while placing a gentle hand on Merida's lap a few times before placing them on her lap, "Yes, and she is nervous about meeting you actually; From what I guessed her Aunt's Husband may have left a bad image of sorts about strangers." Megamind's eyes darkened briefly at that before placing a smile on his face while he stated then with a nod, "That's understandable… From what I read at my job sometimes."

Megamind then looked at the child and wondered if what Minion stated yesterday was perhaps true, _Metroman didn't at all had that odd tail and skin coloring… Heck, he didn't at all had those odd pupils and the dragon-like eyes_ , "Hello Merida… I'm Bernard," Megamind gently tells her while holding a hand out for her to shake. She looks at it hesitantly and quickly grabbed it with surprising strength yet didn't crush his hand, and quickly placed it on her lap with a shiver, _Damn… She has his strength at least_.

"I have been working with her on controlling that strength she gained since this morning… Sorry about that Bernard," Roxanne apologized with an inward wince as Megamind shook his hand while gripping it slightly; holding in a wince of being in pain by it, "No trouble at all… She's just scared still, that's all." Seeing Merida was uncomfortable at the moment, Roxanne decided to tell the child while Merida quickly got up, and went to her room; the former guest room that is, to do so, "Why don't you go color in your room until we get ready to leave, Sparkle?"

"She's oddly cute while being scared and shy," Megamind admits to getting Roxanne to agree with him, "Yes… But since she's not out here, you want to know what I think Megamind is up to currently?" Megamind nodded in amusement while he followed her to the one room, and was surprised she only began her task at finding things out that was on the desk; to his relief, _At least it might be awhile before she ever finds out my Good and Evil Plan._

They then spent nearly a few hours or so on discussing random topics about, well, Megamind; to the disguised man's amusement before deciding from the time it would be good to go, "Just let me get Merida around as well, and I'll be set."

Megamind nodded mutely as she left him in the living room while he pondered to what he was doing, and sighed to himself before straightening up as they came into the room, and Merida had oddly enough, a folded piece of paper in her hands, gave it to him before; to confuse mostly him, went behind Roxanne.

He opens it to only freeze in place as despite it being in crayon, it oddly showed him; the true him with Merida possibly holding his hand on her left with Minion behind them, and Roxanne on her right with an odd man dressed in gold and green garbs of sorts he thought was familiar; smirking as well as he had a hand on Merida's shoulder, and above her head was two odd symbols he never saw or recalled though.

"You ok Bernard? She didn't at all want to reveal it to me, and written it was for you?" Roxanne asked in concern to then get Megamind to briefly shake his head before folding it up even more, and then placing it in his actual pocket before stating assuredly back as they were heading to the door then, "It's fine. It's a good drawing for a child her age; Plenty of rainbows and whatnot."

Roxanne gave him a quizzical look before nodding with a small smile, and the three then left.

* * *

 _ **Metro City Park; Twenty minutes later:**_

Merida was enjoying a chocolate cone Roxanne bought her with her secretly mixed with the way a few people treated her Godchild by merely gazed at her as if, she was a disease or worse while a few others felt sorry for her. Megamind also noticed this as he was pondering not only what he felt by that, but what he felt oddly enough for Roxanne.

They also ate takeout Mexican Food, Which was also good yet even Megamind gapped by how much Merida ate.

The three currently sat on a red and white checkered blanket at the moment with Merida closing her eyes and this time, slowly eating her treat as if, it was her last; to the twos sad understanding while they also spoke to each other.

"You know… Metroman and I were never a couple at all," Roxanne admits now to a slightly astonished Megamind as he then gazed at her from their position on the blanket while also being on their backs, and stated to her unsurely then as she merely looked amused slightly by his stating words, "But I thought you two…" "I know, everybody did, it's just he was never really my type," Roxanne decided to state to him still in honesty as she oddly felt she could trust Bernard even more; not knowing why as such.

"Really?" Megamind states in excitement to make Roxanne to look at him with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and states; not seeing he for once in his life, blushes briefly by being both embarrassed and also the same odd feeling he felt in his heart as it thumped when he looked at her, "Yeah."

Roxanne looked to Megamind then while she began to state/ask him, "Okay, now you tell me something. Something you've never told anyone." Megamind though he'd mixed feelings about that yet he felt he too oddly enough, felt he could trust her with things; Roxanne glancing to see Merida was looking at the sky currently and not at all listening to them currently, "Well, in shh…school, none of the other kids really liked me. I was always the last one picked for everything."

Roxanne now felt sorry for him then as when she also younger; from where she lived, she was picked on due to not at all filling out and stuff since she was declared a twig, yet when she did hit puberty… they regretted it instantly yet she turned down all the males during her schooling.

"Mmm, it's too bad that we didn't go to the same school," seeing his look by her words after she stretched slightly, Roxanne quickly began to elaborate what she meant, quickly, "I mean, if you were there then maybe you and I could have been friends," _Or maybe more_ , Roxanne thought after her words to get Megamind to blink at this yet smiled softly at her, "Perhaps, Roxanne, perhaps."

The two looked at each other before turning to see Merida still looking at the sky while being slightly surprised that the child's eyes were glowing like stars slightly before blinking, and looked at them then with a small blush. _That was interesting_ / _She looked like she was daydreaming briefly_ , was both of their thoughts as they then talked til it was nighttime and both Roxanne and Megamind went their separate ways til later on.

If both Megamind and Roxanne paid attention, however, they would have seen Merida's Mark pulse a few times as her eyes glowed as well while she went with Roxanne.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location Number One; After the mark on Merida stopped glowing:**_

On a small, planetary body with the void of space; about the size of a small state, and it's also a flat, asteroid-like mass that has a top surface with a somewhat gravitational pull that's similar to the Earth; but special, with lastly having golden-like cites mixed with natural landscape, exists. In the most important building, The Palace and within one of the rooms, a man woke up from his trance.

For you see, this man was in fact royalty of sorts; adopted royalty, yet he does not at all realize that just yet. This was a man dubbed as the God of Lies, Prince of this world, and a King to a world he does not know as it's rightful ruler. He is known as Loki Laufeyson-Odinson (2), and he scowled as he was so close on his task.

"So close to locating you at last, yet you were interrupted, My Youngest," Loki states to himself with a stressful sigh while also getting out of his floating meditation, and then stood easily within his room.

He then glanced at the bronze and gold designed chest he has, and hesitates before going over, and opened it from his magical signature to then reveal an assortment of items; items like toys, a lot of spell or informational books, and one particular item he gotten out that showed an image of him, Lily, and the others alongside Roxanne, and gritted his teeth while trying to not crumple the only magical-moving image he had of them left in both anger and sorrow; this mage being the one of several originals made.

The image showed him holding onto Lily lovingly with James Potter standing next to him in understanding yet also showed pride since back then, they agreed he would blood adopt the child; no matter the gender as such to be his heir as a Potter. Lily held their child; Merida as she was cooing at them all in wonder while Roxanne was smiling hesitantly next to the child's other relations Sirius Black (3), Remus Lupin (4), Bellatrix Black (5) after her incident of ending up immortal and de-aged as a eighteen-year-old version of herself, and Emma Longbottom alongside their son and Husband, and a few others he knew as well, waving in the photo.

"I curse that armored fool for setting things the way they were still, and even aiding the old coot to his plan's to what I hope wherever you are, My Little Pearl, are still not at all in place," Loki states to himself while he sighs once again, yet gently places the photo back into the chest, and then gotten a book labeled, "Locating Items and More" by an unknown author once again, and began to read to himself as soon, his so-called father would summon him; he betted as such, and wanted to at least try once more on officially locating his youngest child.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location Number Two; After the mark on Merida stopped glowing as well:**_

In a location on earth itself; hidden from man, was a large mountain in a shape of a roaring dragon. There was plant life and a waterfall that came from the gaping dragon eyes as if, tears continuously falling down to the ground, and the mountain itself easily showed different rarity of gems, ores, and even smoothed rock that would be valuable to the mortal eye on the outer surface. This place was also a floating isle within the Bermuda Triangle as such, and it is host to dragon shifters from another world known as Azeroth (6); dragon's that was given a second chance at life as such by not only the Titan's in their old realm, but from the Gods/Goddesses within this one.

There were many tribes of dragons within this floating land that was the size of half of Australia; magic itself aiding the hiding as such, but it is deep within that a dragon female roared out in frustration alongside another as they were close to at last finding their adopted-by-blood.

The first was a dragon in human form that had Lily's own hair coloring, but with the same eyes like Merida has in design; in a darker-green color, and golden-glowing pupils. She had a delicate looking face that resembled oddly enough to Jennifer Lawrence (7), and had an athletic/hourglass figure while having a basic shoulder-length hairstyle with her ears having a black-metal clasp on both.

She was known as Keristrasza (8); a former daughter to the leader of the dragon's back on Azeroth.

The second dragon was a former commander that was killed by heroes as such in the same world, and also more magically aligned as such to magic than her lover, and she had blonde hair that was braided into a crown with two silver beads on the sides of her hair and had pointed ears, and entire body and face resembled Megan Fox (9), but her own eyes were blood-red in design with black pupils, and had Nightfallen (10) tribal marks on her body as well.

This female drake was known as Cyanigosa (11).

"We were so close this time My Love, it will be alright," Keristrasza gently states to reassure her mate who was indeed sad from their bond, but stated sadly to her while looking right into her eyes, "I know, My Red, but I was hoping we will find her sooner as you felt; Just like I have, of her blocks that fool had help with has finally freed itself, and it would only be a matter of time…" "Yes I know, My Blue, but like I tell you: We will find her and also aid her as best as we can."

Keristrasza then kissed Cyanigosa on the lips gently to reassure her mate with her feelings from the bond; making Cyanigosa smile small in mixed understanding back, "Perhaps we should try again tomorrow, My Love, and maybe have better luck?"

Cyanigosa only nodded as they gotten up, and left their bedroom and went to re-energize themselves with cooked food they have waiting for them.

* * *

Well, guys here is chapter one to my new story.

Yes, I added Marvel and bits of World of Warcraft into this fic, but it is all within good reason I assure you guys. Plus I did state that way up at the top within my Announcement as such.

Now this story will continue as such, and it will be; like Hoshiko Story I already posted, would hopefully be enough to satisfy you guys until I unleash my Weiss Story's next chapter eventually.

Now here are some numbers folks (A lot this time, sorry):

1: It is the American Version of the British Ministry

2: The Marvel Movie Version of him

3: The Movie Version of him

4: The Movie Version of him

5: Movie Version of her, but younger as mentioned (Why not as this is AU)

6: Based on the Popular Multiplayer Online Game for nearly 14 years (From 20018 that is) world

7: 2015 "X-Men First Class" version

8: From World of Warcraft Online Game, and is the End Boss in the Wrath Content of said game, and daughter to the Red Dragon Aspect Leader.

9: Transformer's 2 Version

10: A Race that's current from being added to play as in the current expansion to World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (BFA)

11: A blue aspect drake and as mentioned, and was an End Boss in Wrath Version of "Violet Hold" Dungeon.

I hope you enjoyed it as the next chapter things will get ex-citing as such, until the new chapter, peace out guys!


	2. We Are The Night, of Sorts?

**Announcement:**

I figured since it's still fresh in my head I would make another chapter to this, and eventually post " **Weiss Story** " after, and in the near future... another of my few other " **Projects"** as I decided (Sorry **Whitetigerwolf** ), to not do the Adopted Story; not until the 1st or 2nd week of January; within 2019. That way, I can work on a few other chapters for a few stories as such (If you see mistakes, please let me know so I can look into it as well; for all my works that is besides this).

I'm also now a new Co-Author as well to the one, the only: **Judge 99**! Give him a chance, and a read, will ya? I would also like to warn you guys this chapter is going to be a somewhat long one.

This chapter is where things get tensed as such, however, and also a lot of unexpected things as the one fight that's possibly in the next chapter… I may have a few AU Ideas as such then the one the Movie had, but the outcome should be the same (Sorry if it is a minor spoil, but I just had to get that out). There may also be fictional characters in this chapter, but with also an interesting outcome as well done from a AU Episode dubbed "The Reckoning", and all I have to say is this quote to those that know them: "One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness, it was a world of fear, it was the age of—-. Stone by day, warriors by night, we were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now, here in Manhattan, the spell is broken and we live again! We are defenders of the night, we are —-!" (Blank spots are a giveaway lol).

So with that being said: I do not own any franchise mentioned in this new story I written. I only own the plot or ideas I used to do this as such, and my own Personal OC's yet allow others to use their own as submitted as such from My Profile, or mentioned in my works. If I did, then perhaps an AU would have been done for Dragon Ball Super by merging universe 6 & 7 as one, and redeeming a few certain villains; but as a price of becoming female; due to their actions (Another Idea Possibly for Zerina).

 **Main Crossover Idea** : Megamind, Harry Potter, Marvel and DC; With other franchises characters permanently stuck (When it occurs) in this reality of the story as they would be fictional, and locations may end up into their reality as well.

" _Whisper_ or _Reptilian/Draconian_ ( _Parseltongue_ ) _Speech_ "

 _Thoughts_

Hidden Meanings in Words

" _ **Cellphone**_ " or " _ **Powerful Voices**_ "

" **Specific Devices for Inventions** "

($) = OC Introduced By the suggestion of other Users/Authors/Readers for the Very First Time

(Number; 1, for example) = Number for mentioning things at the end.

Enjoy guys!

* * *

 _ **Three days later (August 4th, 2008); Roxanne's Apartment:**_

"It's ok Sparkle, just take your time," Roxanne states assuredly next to Merida as she decided to personally try and aid her Godchild on her speech while sadly, one look at her form and they refused quickly; thinking she was an odd relation to Megamind or even worse.

Merida took a few small breaths and tried once again to at least say her name as suggested by her Godmother; her voice croaky slightly when she did, "M… Mer… Mer- Cough, cough!" Roxanne quickly patted her Godchild's back a few times while Merida herself gave her a sad look in return while looking away disappointed, "It's ok Sparkle… We both know you won't get it right away. Things like this from what I read takes time and patients." Roxanne gently reassured the girl as Merida sighed yet nodded in half-agreement yet secretly, she wanted to talk now and speak as anyone else would.

Seeing her Godchild like this was heartbreaking for Roxanne before an idea came to her, and her words made Merida tilt her head to the right curiously by her offer, "Perhaps you want to help me figure out what Megamind is planning still?"

Merida seemed to be thinking about this for a few moments; her tail lazily moving while her eyes dimmed from her pupils a few times before smiling small at her Godmother when they got up and headed to the room Roxanne now filled with random stuff and such that held information or theories she possibly had; recreating slowly what Megamind had within his lair still. Though they were cards hanging up of course.

Merida seems confused by all the objects in the room just hanging there to amuse Roxanne as she shook her head with a small laugh, and made Merida do an 'Oh' impression by the woman's explained words briefly to her; also checking some of the information cards she did as well, "This is merely how I organize things sometimes when it comes to Plans from Megamind… If you encounter him though Sparkle," Merida looked at her Godmother as she had a soft yet serious look to her face, "Just stay clear of his path, and just hide somewhere until he's gone, and come straight home… Ok?"

Merida nodded to relieve her while she began with some aid with the child, father things and placed them in specific parts on the room for nearly ten or so minutes until she saw Merida was just getting confused yet was glad she helped slightly, "Perhaps you can go to the same park while I finish up here, and meet you later on?"

Merida nodded with a relieved smile to amuse Roxanne, and have her at least ten dollars to spend, and Merida took off with the renewed outfit she wore still; Roxanne also amused that the child's magic kept refreshing said outfit for her to wear.

* * *

At the park now, twenty minutes later, Merida tried to ignore the hurt she felt when people saw her yet it was hard.

 _At least some were nice to me to point me in the right direction, to the same park_ , she thought to herself as she took a deep breath, and let out some air with a cute sigh to herself while oddly enough, sitting not too far away from where Megamind in disguise, along with Minion; to the child's cloud gazing location, were finished training Hal for the day.

It actually surprised the two how easy it was after taking Minion's advice and adjusted their training for him, and it worked out better than ever… Although he was nearly done, he wasn't all that ready.

Megamind still disguised as Jor-El, gives Hal a present box that contains the special gift he made to get his "Hero Gig" started, sitting on a park bench as such, "Hal, I think you're possibly ready for this." Hal opens and takes out a really small superhero costume (Same as Movie), yet it was small, and Megamind rolled his eyes without Hal noticing, however, when he then asked him in wondered curiosity, "Do I have a son?"

Megamind had his arms behind his head as he explained briefly to him; Hal nodding his head in quick understanding, "No. Ha…ha! You make me laugh. It stretches, it's for you." Hal though was curious once again to get Megamind to briefly look at him before gazing at the amazing scenery of the city from where they were, "Hey, what's the 'T' stand for?" Shrugging, Megamind was then honest with the man, "It's for the name Tighten; The only name I could trademark."

Hal seemed pleased by this as Minion came over while placing the outfit on his lap before turning to his so-called "Space Dad", as Megamind began telling him things with him responding to the last part as he heard every word, "... Do you perhaps have anyone of interest in your life?"

Hal placed a hand to his chin while his elbow was on his knee, and used his super gaze to look right at Roxanne's Apartment as she was close to a breakthrough slightly yet was still looking into things; holding two cards up, "Yeah… I do." Megamind merely nodded as they then both saw Minion come over with churros oddly enough, and they each grabbed one while Megamind began celebrating Hal's successful training so far while they all declared his superhero name aloud at once; catching Merida's attention as she was coming over, and blinked while hiding still on confusion as to why the fishy man was wearing a wig, and an old man from the same Superman Movie that Roxanne let her watch, was here with a buffed man with curly hair.

Once Hal took off while thanking Megamind, the man himself sighed with Merida going wide eyes while looking at her skin tone, and back to him while mentally stating to herself if they were the same… especially since he seemed familiar, "At last he's nearly ready… But were the churros really necessary, Minion?" Minion shrugged as he placed another churro into his food port his robotic suit has, and began eating his while replying slyly; to get an amused look from Megamind by his answer in a retort, "Anytime is churro time. You know that about me, Sir."

Chuckling, he looked at Merida's direction and froze as she did at being caught, and Minion was confused by his actions until he turns his only family member around to blink then in shock, at this, "What is she doing here, Sir?"

Megamind shrugged yet strides over to the now scared child and was then within moments hovering over her head while stating to Minion, "I think it's time we took another hostage for the day; Don't you agree Minion?" Minion though was shocked yet was relieved as he oddly winked at him before looking back at Merida who was still stiff in fear that even her tail was frozen.

Seeing this, he sighed before telling Minion to get the spray before getting stunned as once Merida inhaled it, she sniffled and then began to sneeze, and when she did they were shocked while quickly ducking as a lightning bolt came from her mouth while at the same time; when she kept silent/croaked sneezing, random things began occurring within the park to amaze them.

A tree actually uprooted itself and turned into the ones you would see in cartoons; dancing the jive. A few pigeons nearby were turned into animal secret agents that took off in hushed voices. The same park bench Megamind sat on changed into a metal stag, and was running away from them in fright. Some books that were placed in the trash as the former reader was done with them; Manga Books that is closed and without knowing the consequences of both Villains actions, made those characters alive and now part of their world; the locations also be adjusted as well, and few printed images of characters the designer made up for ''Nintendo'' made real as well (1) for a project no longer running because of losing the images. There was also odd rain clouds that appeared above a random passers head that rained oddly enough, chocolate milk with mint.

It was utter chaos until Megamind covered the girl's nose quickly while making the child passed out as her magic was acting up from that; most of the chaos stopping while the rest was still occurring. "Uhhh… Let's not mention this at all, agreed?" Megamind warily states as they saw the chaos that was occurring for just one child, and Minion nodded as they had no choice but to take her with them then.

Once in the Invisible Car, Minion decided to give an idea to Megamind as to now worry; with Megamind realizing this as Merida was passed out in the backseat while buckled for safety, "Perhaps you should text Ms. Ritchie that you have her as Bernard, Sir, and willing to watch her for the night?"

"Seems like a good idea to me Minion… Now where did I set the-" "Here Sir, it was in the dash," Minion states while interrupting him briefly while he looked mixed with being irked with relief, and dialed her number.

Once it rang a few times, Roxanne answered with a hello to him, "Hey it's me, Bernard. I found Merida passed out in the park and I decided; With your permission, to watch over her for the night… If you don't mind that is?"

On her end, Roxanne was relieved as she was beginning to worry over her Godchild and was about to go out and look for her; realizing she was still going on with her investigation yet was also close yet forgotten about her, she agreed instantly, "That's fine Bernard as she trusts you enough… Although I was surprised she connected to you that quickly."

Megamind merely nodded at his end while Minion seems surprised by that as he glanced; to secretly stun them both as Merida was oddly… purring in her sleep like a large cat in contempt, "Yes… Especially from her background, in which: How was the search for those awful caretakers of hers?" They heard Roxanne sigh yet she answered; hearing oddly paper being thrown, " _ **Not so well I'm afraid. That part of Merida's Society oddly can't find them as it's as if, they vanished from the face of the Earth or something… But I'm glad it's making it easier though for me to keep Merida then.**_ "

Megamind decided to ask as Merida's purring was softly going on still on amusement as Minion oddly hear Roxanne laugh lightly at his question, "Did you know she purrs while sleeping?"

" _ **She has been for the last two days… I find it cute yet if you see her mouth open when she does that, I had to actually soundproof my home with some assistance by the American Wizards here. Let's just say it sounds like a roar you would hear from that Gargoyle show that's returned recently… She watches it at night**_ ," Roxanne states before explaining shortly at the end to get the two amused by that as they were nearly several blocks away from The Lair, "It is a good show for kids around her age… I will let you know now and then on how Merida's doing as I'm nearing my home, ok?" Roxanne nodded at her end while she found another piece of the puzzle to her research, and stated kindly back before hanging up, "Will do… Thanks for everything and goodbye."

Once the phone on Megamind's end clicked, and he closed the flip phone it was perfect someone as they arrived.

"So Minion… What were the ingredients within the Spray again?" Megamind decided to ask to get the fish alien to blink before thinking carefully while he also listed the ingredients with his robotic fingers, "Well Sir… There is water, of course, Extracted Dawn Laundry Soap, CLR, that rare flower essence you tend to grow; In which I think wasn't the cause, paprika, cinnamon spice, onions, powdered cocoa, nail polish remover-" "Whoa… Back up. What was the last third ingredient you stated?" Blinking at this, Minion repeated the word to him in confusion, "Onions, Sir… Why, what is it?"

"Roxanne and I recently found out she was allergic to onions when she ate Steak and Onions- Don't look at me like that, she offered a free meal and I was hungry," Megamind stated before he explained with a look at the raised eyebrow Minion had yet shrugged in acceptance at that as they gotten out the car, and Minion was getting the child, "So she did all that due to the Onions, Sir?"

"Yes and possibly to a few others as well… But let's just take her inside as we need to also prepare for the eventual battle between me, and Titan… We have to make sure it goes perfectly." Megamind then states with hidden excitement mixed with being kind yet firm to Minion while also being amused as the fishy alien got that look in his orbs about making a new outfit; Megamind instantly figured by now as he was the main outfitter for him, and they went inside while Megamind grabbed the carpet this time to conceal their entrance.

Once inside, Megamind ducked as his Brainbots began to swarm them both yet backed off when Minion; instantly ready for this, tossed a wrench he had on him away as all of the Brainbots took off after it as they went to the lounge-part of their lair. The lounge itself was like an average lounge, but Megamind Themed.

The child stirred slightly yet settled down; her tail lazily going back and forth as Minion laid Merida on the leather couch with a black blanket nearby on her, and went over to see that Megamind brought out a folder… more specifically Hal's and Merida's folder, "Why do you have the Child's Folder as well, Sir? I thought we established that she unlocked a Mutant Genome and placed it to rest?" Megamind shrugged while gesturing to the sleeping child that twitched a few times in her sleep, "What she did with her allergic reaction, was different than I recently read from Roxanne's Books about magical children as it was… Well…" "Chaotic in Nature, Sir?" Minion suggested as Megamind snapped his gloved fingers at Minion while agreeing with him there, "Exactly."

Heading over to a table and opening both folders while quick-reading them at once, Megamind was slightly frustrated as he explained to Minion, "Each time we scanned her... Her genetic structure though Minion, it showed anomalies that don't belong to Natural Born Witches and Wizards; Even the Pureblood Variety like Merida still is," he showed the marked genetic data that showed abnormal genes to his fishy friend as the DNA Strand was that purple color yet it was mixed with red for human, shining orange and ice-blue for anomalies, "I still can't place where or how those two different genes come into play… But for Hal's is obvious for a mix of him and Metroman, that seems to be at least temporary."

Minion thought of this for a few moments yet merely shrugged to get Megamind to groan before they quickly grabbed their heads while looking at the child; in horrified fascination as she indeed roared loudly yet cutely to when a female gargoyle awakens, while she slept still; a few times, "It seems Ms. Ritchie wasn't kidding, Sir!"

Megamind saw a glass of water as he couldn't take it anymore and before Minion could stop him, tossed the water on the child to quickly wake her up in a fright while also at the same time, they ducked as she breathed icy/molten fire-based flames that were ice blue and golden yellow at a billboard they had as it oddly enough, froze up like an ice cube.

Merida panted while sitting up as it wasn't just Megamind's actions, but also a nightmare she barely recalled about, and blinked her dazed eyes and looked at herself; not aware of her surroundings, _Why am I wet?_ She froze at recalling things before slowly looking and seeing she was not in her room back at her Godmother's Home, but in Megamind's Lair; she guessed, and saw both Megamind looking at her awkwardly along with Minion as he waved slightly while staring at her unsure-like, "Hollo."

The two saw Merida was stiff in fear with her eyes looking now to be slowly filling with water; freaking Megamind out now as he waved his hands at the child, "No, no. Don't cry please-" Merida began to cry silently with a few hiccup-like sounds as she did so from knowing that she was still mute, yet slowly healing.

"Now you did it, Sir," Minion states in disapproval before heading over to the child and getting his spare towel out of his robotic arm, and began drying the somewhat silent yet crying, shivering child down. "How was I supposed to know it would make her cry; You know I never dealt with children in The Lair before," Megamind states as Minion sighed since he was able to calm her down while rubbed the girl's back gently while explaining things to him as he secretly read about absurd kids and how to handle them, "You needed to have taken a softer approach due to her…The situation, Sir, and possibly speak softly as she is waking up. And mostly treat her as you would a child, but more gently and also try to keep her interests to distract her flashbacks she would tend to get."

Nodding at this, Minion seeing the child looked now to be in curious wonder, and Megamind also seeing this sighed while glancing at the child's throat a few times with a sudden idea that came back into his head, and confused Minion then, "I may have something until she speaks… Be right back."

Minion was going to stop him yet sighed as he was then gone, and looked at the tilted head of Merida at him as her eyes were wide in wonder along with confusion now while he merely shrugged, and had an idea to get the child to show interest at that with being hesitant from fear showing in her orbs again, from her abuse, "How about we play a card game?"

Megamind though as time passed, has been looking into the storage room they had filled with their older inventions, and knew the very one they made so long ago during their earlier times with Metroman was in here somewhere. "Come on… Belt Lazer, the old Egg Hatchery 3k- May place that to the side, The Dimension Viewer- Again may place that to the side, that odd green gem I found that looks like a Diamond… Where is the blasted thing!"

Megamind set things to the side while still looking from a lot of odd inventions, until at last; as he took nearly a half hour to find it, he sighed with relief, "Finally," The item he held in his hand was a choker color that was in his theme, but there was circuitry with oddly enough an emerald gem in the center, and in between that though was special-like fiber he personally made for this very invention, "Oh-ho... I think this will make things easier for all of us."

Once Megamind returned, he deadpanned at what he was seeing within the lounge, "Really? You're teaching the child on how to play Poker, Minion?" Indeed as it oddly seems; to slightly surprise the blue-skinned man, that Minion was actually losing against a child who was looking at her cards cutely yet also with a from the look of concentration. The waving chips though were chocolate chip cookies Minion made earlier this morning before training Hal as a year for them both; the batch oddly making at least twenty-four cookies.

"Well, Sir… I thought it was a good game and she seems interested in it. In fact even though it's her first time, she's actually really good once I explained how it went," Minion states as he had a Straight Flush yet to make him gap like Megamind, Merida; despite enjoying herself, had a Royal Flush and gathered all the cookies that was wagered, "How do you keep winning? This is like the third time in a row you got that hand fair and square."

Merida shrugged as she popped a whole cookie into her mouth before adding another, and another and so on to then make them gap as her cheeks were full before she swallowed it; after chewing as well, and looked away at their faces while blushing. _Minion wasn't exaggerating as I still can't believe how much food she could intake at a time._

They blinked though as Merida's eyes glowed, and all the cards floated before they began to rearrange themselves while shuffling as anyone would do, and gently landed on the table before sending the right amount of cards back into both Merida and Minion's hands, "Yeah Sir, her eyes tend to do that sometimes if she wants to play still," Minion decided to state as he drew a card to get Megamind's big brain to work at this meaning with hidden excitement, yet placed that for later as he gotten Merida's attention as some of the room's light glinted on that gem around the invention with Minion blinking before being astonished by a hint of surprise on his fish face while gesturing to it, "Sir… Is that?"

"Behold… The M.A.G.I.T.C. (Most Intellectual Awesome Gem Infused Telepathy Communicator)!" Megamind proudly states as Merida only seems confused by what he meant while her tail wagged slowly back and forth, and Minion understood better than the child as he asked in realization, "You think it would work better on her then your animal subjects that… Well, I really shouldn't say in front of the child?"

"Without a doubt Minion as they didn't have enough energy output to use it. So with that being said…" Megamind began before making Merida jump as he moved quickly yet did so: He placed the choker collar on Merida and she stiffened since the gem glowed while they both stood back as that one energy formed all around her before some of it was sucked into the gem itself; both Megamind and Minion oddly thought they saw a symbol of sorts that was burned into their minds before it faded along with the glow of the gem, and she leaned back while silently panting.

After a few moments, the child hesitantly yet gently touched the gem and choker while thinking; not knowing her voice was being used while seeing lines move on the side of the Collar itself; to let them know she was speaking her thoughts, and the gem dimly glowing as well, " **What is this… This thing?** " Megamind thought the thought-based voice suited her as it was slightly British with it oddly enough, sounds just like Jamie Marchi (2); But younger.

"It works… It actually works, Sir," Minion states in surprise as Merida didn't at all realized she spoke yet tilted her head as her tail went back and forth slowly, on confusion before thinking her thoughts, " **What did he mean by it working?** "

"What Minion states, Young Merida, is that my device that was meant for voicing the wearers thoughts; If they were mute or otherwise, actually works." Megamind tells the child while she was in surprise that he heard her, and paused before listening along with her mind slowly comprehending what he just said, " **I can talk… Wait… I can hear my voice!** " Unlike her due to her happiness to hear her voice at long last for such a long time, she began jumping on the couch in excitement a few times before tripping, and landing on her back.

" _So thoughtful Sir. I wonder though how Ms. Ritchie would think of this?_ " Minion whisper/stated as they heard Merida stated she was ok, before resuming on jumping on the couch once again in her happiness, " _Possibly lying while stating I as Bernard, was able to steal some of my own stuff and the child thought it was a necklace, yet spoke as she is now._ " Megamind whispered back before looking at the child as she froze mid-jump and looked at him hesitantly then, "Now… Consider that a gift for… Well, just a gift."

He didn't at all expect the hug Merida gave him then while he at the same time, awkwardly patted her back before she froze, and confused them. One moment she was happy as she can be before that switched to her now curled into a ball of fear on the couch; inwardly fuming at the caretakers she used to be with as she muttered-thought out loud, " **Hugging is bad… Hugging is bad, don't want to get hit… Hugging is bad.** "

Megamind didn't know what to do yet Minion did as he went over, and did the same thing to calm her down for the next several minutes.

Once she was calmed down with small tears in her orbs again, she looked away in shame before blinking as Megamind; not Minion, looked at her directly in her eyes while he for once stated with a small, understanding look, "You have no blame but then for your… Conditioning. To what I see is just a sweet, shy, mutated little girl that has a big heart, and she's willing to give it to those she cares for."

Minion was sorta surprised yet was secretly proud of him, and mentally thought as the child hesitantly hugged him without fear this time and Megamind just let it happen, _Well it seems Sir is secretly has a soft spot for kids… Perhaps there is hope for a heir yet on his future_.

A few hours later since it was getting close to diner time, the child was coloring with some spare paper and few crayons they had as kids from that storage room, and oddly a few Brainbots observed her as Merida to Megamind's annoyance briefly, petted the same one that bit his hand before Metroman's demise while raspily giggling as the fine tickled her hand.

Though they were confused by some of the childish drawings she done that were half-good like before, with some odd characters in it; along with a humanoid woman that resembled to a human-like, female Bowser as well; hugging the child with hearts above her head (3). There were others, but they weren't focused on that as Megamind; while the child was distracted, was finishing the final training plans he was to do for Hal, while Minion was making dinner for them all.

After tossing a crumpled-up paper in his third attempt of a plan to end Hal's training in a way Minion alongside him was doing, yet sighed to himself, _Come on! I can usually think of things on the fly that goes well at least, I wonder why_ \- Megamind paused mid thought as he saw next to him when looking, was a curious Merida; her arms behind her back while her tail went back and forth normally, "What is it?" Megamind blinked before looking away from the child nervously by her innocent words from the choker then as she smiled at him, " **Hi Bernard… How come your Megamind yet back at Auntie Ritchie's, your normal?** "

Seeing that the child was somewhat bright yet still a little girl, he went to his watch and changed into his Bernard Disguise; making the child silently gap at him in awe mixed with being confused still, if the head tilt didn't show it, "It's just a disguise mostly, not the real me child…" Megamind switched back before being confused by the child's curious question next, " **You can be anyone from that thingy?** "

"Yes…" _Where is she going with this?_ Megamind hesitantly answers while also thinking to himself, and blanched at the thought-based words with gleaming eyes he didn't like, " **Can you change into Demona, or even Elisa Maza?! Their my favorite besides a few others!** " _Of course the child would bring that show up, but-_ Megamind suddenly had an idea to maybe please the child yet also test out an invention that he was also hoping to use on Metroman before his demise, "Perhaps... Would you like to meet them?" It seems he stumped her while she asked innocently, tilting her head to the other way while her tail lazily wiggled, " **How can I meet them if they are not here?** " Megamind chuckled as he gotten up, and the child followed him as he merely stated in mystery, "Perhaps you'll just have to find out yourself."

After a few moments of walking, Megamind came to a door that was labeled "Holographic Realism Chamber", and opened it to reveal inside the large room a dome of sorts that had a slide-in/out door, and was mostly metal in design along with a monitor and keyboard, "Behold… The device to bring your dreams into a true-life experience!"

Merida was merely confused as she was moved by Megamind to the slide-in door, and was shoved inside as it lit up, and on the outside he turned the device on with showing her within the monitor looking on in both fear and wonder, and Megamind pushed a button as a microphone came out of the right side and went and hit him on the head briefly before positioning it to where his face is; taping it as well, "Testing, can you hear me… Just nod your head," Merida did just that while looking startled slightly to amuse him, "This was meant for another plot idea for Metroman yet from your wish, well… Why not make it a reality to you. Although I have a question: Did you watched all the episodes that show had or did you only watched some?"

Merida looked to be thinking yet made the hand sign for yes, and held up her fingers for the first set to make Megamind sweatdrop yet figured out she may have watched it either with or secretly from her former caregivers, "Alright, well in order to satisfy your curiosity, I am merely going to send you right into the show itself as anything that occurs, will be real for you as well."

Megamind was actually thinking he had the DVD Set for that show, and popped in one of them from the Mega-Ray Drive he has along with setting it to a certain period within the show; not seeing the machine sparked briefly while Merida's eyes glowed as her magic sent itself into the device; altering the programming for something… unexpected then he designed, "With my Mega-Ray Driver recently installed into this, Any DVD or advanced disc cane play; even video games as well. So I will check on you on a half of a hour, and see how you're faring within the disillusioned world it sets up for you, as you won't come to harm while it runs."

Before Merida could try and dissuade him with her moving her hands frantically, he turned it in while leaving her be; using this time to still look into the further plans for finishing Hal's training.

What he didn't know was that the machine was reworked as a dimensional transporter with specifics redone for said person only within it now, and sent her to that time period and dimension.

* * *

Merida covered her eyes before blinking in confusion, she was in New York at nighttime. She saw she was in a alleyway, and decided to go out of it as it was scary; from her thinking it aloud, and had her mouth in awe as there was a lot of people going about their business for themselves, and she gaped at seeing a familiar tower of sorts farther away; like seventy miles away in fact, and it was Xanatos' Tower along with seeing the old castle on it as well.

" **Did Megamind send me really into my one of many favorite shows that I watched secretly from them?** " Merida stilled while recalling what Megamind states yet she oddly felt she should still be cautious while her tail waged as she looked to her left, then to her right before spotting a cloak and seeing herself, quickly grabbed the tan-colored item and covered herself with it while walking randomly.

Though if she was paying attention; like all the supposed-illusions as well, she would have seen a familiar Gargoyle Woman looking at her in curiosity and surprise as she was the sole entity that saw her arrival, before she decided to follow her.

Merida decided to find the park yet sadly… She gotten lost while she clung that cloak tighter to her frame, and she hesitated yet decided to ask a random stranger where it was. She saw someone perfect that looked to be someone familiar, yet shrugged as she went over along with not trying to bump into people that barely noticed her, and tugged the man's sleeve.

The male appeared to be in his late twenties with Weasley-Colored hair along with blue eyes, and wore a tan trench coat with a black suit with a white undershirt and black tie, and brown loafers. This was Matt Bluestone; Elisa Maza's partner as a Police Detective.

Matt looked down slightly and was confused by the person tugging his coat and asked cautiously, "Yes… How can I help you?" He did see odd eyes under the hood yet was startled as the person sounded like a child; a girl to be precise by her question, " **Excuse me Mr. , do you know which way is the Park?** "

Matt shrugged as he didn't realize it was her collar speaking for her yet answered Merida gently, "Sure kid. Take Twelve Avenue and keep going at least a few blocks, and take a left. You can't miss it as your actually not that far off." Merida nodded her head in wordless thanks, and began walking in that direction.

 _I wonder why a child was alone…_ "Hey Matt- Hey, what is it?" A woman stated to get the man to turn around, and she was a slender yet athletic build, olive skin tone (Like Disney's Pocahontas), red lips, long dark blue hair, brown eyes. She was at least 5'7 on height from the man's 6 foot, and had at least a high C-Cup she wore consists of black boots, light blue jeans, a black shirt, and a red leather jacket. This was Eliza Maza, and she was carrying a bag of donuts for them both, and an extra bag as her excuse for the Clan back at headquarters.

"You see that kid over there walking away still," Matt gestured to get Eliza to be suspicious of why a child would need a cloak of sorts yet they both deadpanned as she seemed lost yet still followed the direction Matt gave Merida, "What of it?" Elisa decided to state as he shrugged before pondering something, "Well I figured it was odd a girl like her be wondering the streets at night currently, oh well. At least she wanted directions."

Once they were in the care, Elisa's oddly felt the need to go after the child and asked Matt as he paused at holding his seat belt in his car, and looked at her in small bewilderment, "Did she say where she wanted to head to?"

"The Park is where she asked- Hey what you doing?" Matt answers honestly yet wondered where Elisa was going, "It's not safe currently for kids at night Matt, I'm surprised you forgot about the details of those recent kidnappings." Elisa states while Matt face palmed briefly to himself as he decided to give her a lift; donuts forgotten as they silently followed the child on foot.

Meanwhile with Merida, she sighed after finally finding the Park, and looked with relief as she thought oddly enough; for the last ten minutes that is, someone was following her, yet shrugged as she went in; the two detectives following alongside the Gargoyle Female secretly within the sky.

Finding a bench a few minutes later, she sat down with a sigh yet felt stuff in the cloak; not knowing both detectives were hiding behind a tree with that Gargoyle Female also close by yet in a few trees away from them as they saw the child look left, then right before silently sighing to herself as when they saw her take it off, they blinked in surprise at how she looked as she shook her head, and was happy she found a perfect spot to look at the stars; her tail wagging back and forth lazily as she did so.

"It is a child… Right Elisa?" Matt asked quietly to his partner as she in turn, rolled her eyes and stated the same way to not rouse the child's daydream-like state, "Of course she is, she seems to be a early eight-year-old child… A strange one that is." _I think I need to let Matt handle this while I go get the guys._

"So what should we do? Nab her or what?" Matt asked once again with his eyes being unsure on what to do here, and Elisa sighed before giving him a look, "I will go back and get the car while you go over there and keep an eye on her, ok Matt?" Matt nodded as Elisa did do just that, but headed over to the station instead.

Matt hesitated yet before he could, he felt off and fell asleep from a temporary spell the Gargoyle Female did to him, smirked, and glided over to the child while thanking inwardly about the one Silent Spell her former teacher back then taught her, and landed gently a few feet behind the child.

She is a female gargoyle with a shock of red hair that would be close to Lily's; Merida's Birth Mother if she had it, and pale blue skin. She also wore gold tiara, a pair of earrings, an armband and an anklet as decorative jewelry. She also seems to favor midriff-baring halter tops that hang off of one shoulder.

This was Demona, a former female Gargoyle from a certain clan.

Merida was too occupied by the mere sight of the sky to notice her surroundings as Demona wondered how a child as such as her existed, yet decided the direct approach would be better, and once she sat down and spoke, she spooked the child slightly yet she oddly went wide eyes and as if, she knew her, "Hello child… What are you doing out here by yourself?" Seeing she was getting no response, Demona made her jump once again by asking her a little loud yet firmly then as she tapped the metal bench, "I asked you a question: What are you doing out here by yourself?"

She was stunned by mostly looking at the Collar and then at the child to figure out quickly she was mute, yet also wondered where she gotten that odd device from as it seems profitable if copied, as Merida answers her hesitantly from the Collar speaking for her, " **I… I was just going to sit and see… Where to go next.** "

"You're hesitating… Are you perhaps nervous about seeing myself?" Demona asked as to stun her, the child shook her head and since she figured it was an illusion of her show, she decided to be honest with her, " **No Ms. Demona. I'm just trying to enjoy myself before Mr. Megamind comes and gets me from whatever this place is.** " _How does she know who I am… Wait…_ "What do you mean, child?" Demona asked while being curious, and wonder before being in shock by what the child admitted while looking away, " **Mr. Megamind told me his thingy would send me into my favorite show I have been watching for some time. And I was also hoping to meet certain people that I like from show.** "

"Well… Can you state anything of who you favored them… What is your name perhaps?" The name froze her to her core as she thought the last of that name, was wiped out yet if she was truthful when she was not in her birth world anymore, " **Merida Potter, Mam, and… And I was hoping to meet Ms. Elisa, Mr. Puck since he's funny, Ms. Fox, Bronx, Ms. Angela, and… Well, you Ms. Demona.** "

"Me? Why would you want to meet me?" _And who is this Angela she is talking about?_ Demona asked gently this time while oddly to be surprised, the child was a magical to boot, " **Cause despite what you do… You seem able to stand up for yourself and be brave, yet see things done. Unlike back when I… When I was with them.** " Merida shivered as Demona narrowed her eyes briefly at smelling fear by the end of her words by not her, but something else, and placed a closed hand gently on the child's shoulder; noting the flinch while decided to state, and making Merida look to her in minor surprise, "Well as Hatchling, to let you merely wander around by yourself… How old are you anyway?"

" **E-Eight, Ms. Demona,** " Merida answered to get Demona to blink at this with inward shock without showing it as her heart for knee, felt sympathetic from smelling she wasn't at all human yet… _She seems secretly powerful to be here._ "Perhaps since I currently have no plans… You want me to see you until you're sent back?" Demona states while inwardly was surprised she asked or even offered to do so, _Why did I even do that?_

It seems it was the right answer as Merida looked at her with surprise mixed with a few others in her special orbs, " **You… You will?** "

Demona nodded as she grabbed the child, and was amused as she gently yet to her surprise, strongly gripped her to the point she would stay in like hatchlings would back then, and began to climb a random tree before using the wind to glide into the air; not seeing that a certain trickster overheard everything and decided to let things play out before heading back.

* * *

 _ **Police Headquarters and Home of the Manhattan Clan:**_

A certain group of Gargoyles was about to take off from a tip they overheard from last night's unfortunate meeting with Xanatos and Fox, and were offended to their surprise a chance to return back to the Castle itself. Though they were surprised by the capture on-site paper that even surprised the multimillionaire man and co., by an odd group dubbed Shadow Corp. as such.

Currently, they were still thinking about the offer while doing things; as it was a slow night.

The leader, Goliath who is twenty-nine in Gargoyle Years, is an impressive figure; a tall and powerfully-built gargoyle with lavender skin and dark hair. He; like a few others within his Clan, wore trousers of sorts with a belt. He was currently talking in tales to another; his child by the name of Angela, as she was eighteen and a half in Avalon years, is tall and also slender with long dark hair worn in a ponytail; she has inherited her father's lavender complexion, although her features are mostly closer to Demona's, and she wore two-piece, one that was more reminiscent of Demona's typical style.

The three younger males; with one blushing being caught looking at Angela was also part of the Clan; with them being eighteen in Gargoyle Years.

The first one was gargoyle with a slimmer physique than his rookery brothers, red skin, black eyes, a long beak-like mouth and jaw, and a wild mane of snow-white hair. He also has two horns sticking out of his forehead. He also wears a dark blue tunic-like wrap around his lower half.

This was Brooklyn and he was Second-In-Command in case Goliath is missing or worse.

The Second was smaller than them by a lot, and because of this, his large eyes, and his reedy voice, looks younger than he really is. His most distinguishing feature is his wings, which are attached to his arms in a web-like structure, evocative of the wings of a flying squirrel. His wings are pierced, which allows him to wear a loincloth. He has khaki-colored skin and a hairless head.

This was Lexington, and he was their technology expert.

The last was large, round, and bluish green-skinned gargoyle, physically known as Broadway, is big and somewhat overweight; with aquamarine skin, a bald head, and fin-like ears. Fitting his bulky size, Broadway has the widest wingspan among his Rookery brothers. He also has an underbite. He also wore a more less-torn yet wider loincloth then the others.

The two however on the couch and watching TV, was a dog-like Gargoyle, and an older male. The dog-like Gargoyle was known as Bronx, while the elder male Gargoyle in fifty-eight years of age in terms, is a portly old gargoyle, with tan-colored skin, ruddy orange wings, and white hair and beard. His most distinguishing feature, beyond these, is his blind left eye. He has three small horns on each side of his forehead. He wears a tough leather jerkin and trousers in addition to the loincloth more typical of his clan, and carries a sword. Hudson; the name of the Elder Gargoyle, uses the sword because he feels that, with his strength failing as he ages, he needs some sort of human weapon to help even things out for him.

They were as mentioned, minding their own business, when Elisa came into the area.

Goliath in happiness was about to great her yet was then puzzled by her being upset with also worry as such, and Angela oddly giving her father a knowing look, went over to the others and her own crush Broadway while they chatted with each other, and he greeted Elisa with a hug, "What worries you, Elisa? Something occurred?"

"You can say that Goliath… I think I may have encountered a child in the Park, alone… And she isn't at all human," Elisa states to stun him as she began explaining things while the Clan heard the words, not human, and listened as well.

When she was done, Goliath seems to be contemplating about something yet decided; seeing it was the right choice as Elisa seemed to relax by his words, "I think we are all going out for tonight at the Park… Hudson," he turned to the Elder Gargoyle as he merely waved while watching old black and white shows, "Aye Lad, I'll keep the fort down while you lot go out and see to the mystery child; I usually do so anyway unless it is truly important." Goliath and the others chuckled at this as Bronx barked before laying down still as Hudson petted the Gargoyle Beast's Head gently.

Goliath let Elisa get on his back, as everyone else got to the gliding point, and began gliding to said location.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile back with Megamind:**_

"Oh this is bad, very bad Sir," Minion states as Megamind was fiddling with the device yet had success at all on it, "This is merely a small mistake on my part Minion as I just wanted to at least give the child a chance to live her fantasy slightly-" "Yet you didn't intend at all for her to be sent away, did you, Sir?" Minion retorted lightly as Megamind didn't look yet rolled his eyes.

"I only left her for five minutes and decided to check on her, and this happens… What would have caused it?" Megamind tells him yet also stated to himself while trying to get a diagnostic reading yet froze and looked at Minion in wide eyes, "Perhaps Sir… Merida's Magic altered your machine for better suiting her wishes as after all, Sir, you did tell me you explained things?"

Minion then patted his Boss/Best Friend's back while mentally wincing as Megamind hit his head a few times before stating in agreement, "How could I be so foolish. Of course her magic would do this!"

"Well, Sir… Perhaps she would return on her own?" Minion suggested as he sighed while in half-agreement with him, "Perhaps as hopefully it isn't the next day; Otherwise I will have to explain to Roxanne about her Godchild's predicament."

The two left without seeing a mass of darkness silently chuckling at them with its red eyes, and vanished.

* * *

 _ **Back with Demona and Merida:**_

Demona was oddly feeling nostalgic as Merida was sleeping on her as they have been flying for nearly an hour, and returned to the Park as the child oddly enough as well, wanted to look at the stars.

The reason for her feeling as she tended to Hatchlings like this back then and oddly felt a strange connection from between her, and the child as her wings silently flapped yet was amused by Merida's tail hitting her left side lazily to at least know she was still there, _And yet she ain't fully mine now isn't she?_ Demona thought bitterly while then recalling all those years ago about the eggs and the castle.

Once she landed, she sighed as it seems the child refused to let go in her hold, yet winced briefly as Merida snores like she was surprised, by a Gargoyles Roar of Awakening, "Perhaps that has to do with you being mute, Little One," Demona muttered to herself while she caught herself about to brush the child's hair and held herself back.

She stiffened before quickly positioning with brief red eyes to hold Merida better, as a dart nearly gotten her if she didn't duck in time, and growled lowly out from seeing men in suites loading up to what she thought was sleeping darts. Demona then quickly ran while trying to nab any wind current to glide yet didn't at all feel any as they kept trying yet failing to shoot them both; to her realization, and kept running.

Above the Park at this time, Goliath and the others saw this occurring as the Park was swarming with the black-geared men with dart guns, and yet… they were surprised by Demona of all people, running from them with that exact child Elisa described. "We will discuss why she ya the child later, defend them both," Goliath declared to surprise the three Rookery Brothers in disbelief, made Angela curious why she looks familiar, and even Elisa with secret hope for maybe Demona and her daughter meeting.

Below currently, the armed men eventually trapped Demona and a now awake Merida who was scared yet also confused what was going on, into a corner near restrooms, and aimed their dart guns.

Feeling so scared, Demona felt the child's magic was starting to go haywire; Merida's eyes glowing as they then shot the darts yet were stunned while the viewer of their employer was as well by this unexpected development as the darts merely floated with light-blue energy within the air and nearly a few inches near their faces before they disintegrated into dust.

It was here Goliath and Co. barged into the scene as they began fighting off the armed men as Eliza and Angela were heading over to the cornered duo, and Eliza placed the odd details of the child's eyes for later as Merida passed out on Demona with a look for later, and left with them by the plan Goliath made working.

Once they were cleared to a safer spot within Central Park, Demona to surprise Elisa while Angela thought it was sweet, checked the child over firstly before looking at Elisa firmly and stated as she trusted another Gargoyle enough to give Merida to Angela; with a growl, "Did you lead them to us?!"

Elisa quickly denied back in reply, however, with suspicion in her orbs at this outcome, "No! We just came for the child yet ran into whatever was going on-" Elisa paused before looking at her accusingly, "What did you do with Matt?"

"You mean that male? I merely put him into a temporary sleeping spell as I was curious over a non-human child was all," Demona states yet blanched by Elisa's words next as the female detective seemed to be thinking only briefly, before her tone went to a sly one while Angela comforted the still scared child who was silently crying, "You feel something for her, don't you?" Shaking her head in denial while they began to move away in case they were being tracked, Demona then stated in a low growl at her then, "I don't know what you're talking about Maza, I suggest you drop it if you know what is truly worth your life," Demona pointed a clawed digit at Elisa's face to get Angela to frown while wondering who does this female Gargoyle think she was, yet her main attention was currently with the child as she snuggled while scared, into her easily carrying hold.

Before Demona could deny Elisa once again, she surpsied her by shoving her out of the way, and for good reason as three darts that was meant for her, hit Demona instead. Several more armed men came out of hiding by the use of camouflage technology, and surrounded them as Demona tried to fight the effects that quickly flowed within her bloodstream yet was failing while Elisa and Angela glared right at the leader currently that wore a white suit with an odd insignia on it of a dragon roaring, chuckled without words, and made a signal that made the two females know while they were all led; with Demona now being carried to a black van, that this was no ordinary group for sure.

It was pure, uncomfortable silence as the two more heavily-armed men were watching over them and Angela lowly growled once the second one threatened without words to shoot the child as she was whimpering in place. Both Angela and Elisa didn't know how long they were on the road for yet eventually they came to a sudden stop, and saw they were in the outskirts of New York, and more to the point near a cavern of some kind.

Getting shoved as a medical team took Demona, they were forcibly led into the caverns to which stun them as it was more technology-based then they realized yet they at all didn't see the rooms or what they contained, but they were then led to a room and left them there. "I hope my employees didn't at all mistreat you badly… As that wasn't at all my own intentions," a deep male voice states in the darkened part of the room, and they heard a click before revealing they were in a fancy-like office of sorts with two people… or more like, a person and a odd Goliath lookalike.

The one in charge oddly resembles to Giovanni from the Pokémon Game; but he had demon-like red eyes that could stare right into your soul, and silver hair with black highlights. The one other human was in fact (Since I couldn't find his looks at all, sorry) Dr. Anton Sevarius; the supposedly dead scientist from the lake incident.

The male Gargoyle looked to be a perfect clone of Goliath; sharing the same silhouette, prodigious strength, and voice; although with altered pigmentation and markings because of his artificially-accelerated aging. As a result, his hair is pure white, his eyes are dark red, his skin is a dark purple/indigo shade, and his wing membranes are pale lilac. He also wore a robe of sorts while looking at them in intriguing eyes of course while he crossed his arms.

"You have a funny way of showing it though," Elisa points out guardedly to make the man chuckle as he waved it off before leaning back into his expensive chair while stating in a way, he knew yet wasn't at all bothered by it, "Not truly my dear, as my company have been watching you; Even aiding Dr. Sevarius here with his cloning projects… Though some are redone by my own orders to this clone's ire," he gestured to what both Angela and Elisa were stunned by, was indeed Goliath's Clone, "As originally he wanted a cloned mate; But he has yet to deserve one as such, and the Doctor here wanted a virus imbued into their DNA if they failed… But I wasn't allowing that to occur either as you see… I am more as you see me by, and I do hope you like staying within my few facilities I have… Since you will be part of it as well."

With a nod, a few guards came into the room and began patting down the two women while another grabbed Merida as she began struggling, and the man oddly sniffed the air around him before looking at the child in sudden interest. "Ah… It seems we have a mixed child here for races, one of which is magical at best," He looked at the guards as they began leading them away by his next set of orders, "Keep them together as I have a feeling Project Race, would be sufficient by the child herself. Otherwise I, Damian Satris, wouldn't have bothered from looking into things."

Once the girls were gone, the Gargoyle Clone finally spoke, "I do hope you know what you're doing. We sought you're aid since Demona turned down a chance to do so." Damian chuckled while looking at him carefully as his tongue shifted to that of a drakes briefly while laughing before it returned to normal, and states firmly to them, "I do, and I will keep my word; But we will make another, better clone as the one meant for you, is better suited for other purposes… And those purposes will be out of my hands once the child meets Project Delilah as such.. Especially since we remade the Old Clan from the stone fragmented DNA they had with improving the Stone Sleep to when they desperately need it."

"B-But Sir, that would mean we will lose our greatest mishap in this facili- Awk!" Anton began to state with reason to this facility ruler, yet was slammed into the wall by a energized, dragon-like shadow from Damian as the man chuckled before stating firmly to him, "I suggest you know your place and follow my orders until our deal is done, human, otherwise I can easily end it and kill you the least expected."

Anton quickly nodded wordlessly while struggling, and Damian dropped the foolish geneticist and gotten up, and gestured for them to follow; in which they did, and he chuckled while thinking darkly at what special child, Merida, was, _Indeed she will be perfect to aid us once her blood is taken and synthesized… Then a drop of it into my own solution, I will be renewed ten times more then back from where I escaped from… HEHE, HAHA!_

He paused before getting a device from his pocket, and spoke into it, "Prepare Ms. Maza for our improved project once you extract the child's blood briefly… No mistakes."

* * *

Few hours later, Elisa sighed while in cuffs alongside Angela as they were separated slightly from the child while she was horrified; alongside Angela, to know a few things.

Firstly, they were able to successfully create a female Gargoyle that has both genes with both Elisa and Demona; making Angela realize she has a half-sister and Elisa and Demona a cloned daughter. Also that the Goliath Clone was in fact Angela's younger brother; despite the age and looks.

The second thing was that it was futile to escape from the inside; from a stray comment by a guard outside their cell talking to another when he asked that.

The third thing that had them worried was what they were planning for both Elisa and to what they found out from the child oddly speaking from that collar; amused earlier though as it zapped the guards trying to take it off repeatedly, by the name of Merida.

"It's no use Elisa… I just hope Father comes and rescues us as I wonder how they gotten this to place around my neck," Angela states as they placed a strange collar on her that was some sort of bronze, and they realized it was daytime yet she didn't at all changed into stone; from their barred window for the outside of the mountain as such, shining through. "Me too, as whatever they have planned… I have a feeling that I won't enjoy it," Elisa agreed before they stood up, and saw the guards were talking to a few others before tossing two girls into the large cell with them; one being a pale Merida as Elisa quickly checked her over to see she was alive, just looked to be drained from them extracting her blood of the small yet healed needle marks in her arms didn't prove it.

Angela was though stunned by the other girl that appeared to be the same age as Merida.

The girl or possibly the female clone was around the same age as Merida; but with a developing body to know she may have either the same or improved figure from Elisa. Her facial features and coloring are also similar to Elisa's, while her brow horns, wings and knee and elbow spikes are very reminiscent of Demona's own. She also wears a purple leotard, a modified jacket similar to Elisa's, and she has several metal armor coverings on her body, including her lower legs and arms, the end of her tail, and on each talon of her hands.

Yet what amazed Angela was their tails curled around each other to know one thing: They were secretly mates somehow yet they didn't at all show the Mating Mark, _Could they be what I was taught back in Avalon… Soulmates?_

"How did they… Is she a clone of me?" Elisa states in disbelief mixed with being shocked to her very core someone would do this; after then seeing to the other child and was stunned by her looks, and before they could even state anything to each other, a few guards came into the room and shocked Angela and Elisa while grabbing her, and made Angela worry while she was struggling in her hold while they led her away, "E-Elisa! N-No!" Angela struggled out as they tossed her before they left the room.

Angela quickly gotten up as she then pinched the wall yet once again hot shocked before landing thankfully away from the two girls, and sighed with worry about what this place was going to do to Elisa.

She saw that Merida was waking up, and gently pulled them both up as it seem the clone was waking up as well; with them clutching their heads, " **Wh… Where's Ms. Elisa?** " Angela didn't know what to say except comfort the two girls as they appeared to be weak; Merida showing signs of blood loss, and prayed for Elisa.

With Elisa though… She was struggling in the guards from grip as they took her into a room within the last three minutes of being escorted , and stripped her clothing while at the same time, placed her in a sports bra and panties to her enraged embarrassment, and then locked her down in odd wrist-straps for not only her wrists; but her ankles this time, while also removing her cuffs, and lastly left her in the odd room.

Personally, Elisa felt truly scared for not only herself, but those within the facility this crazy man owns while struggling yet failing once again to get out, as she realized then that this room seem to be something she dreaded she didn't have to experience; from her brother that went by the name of Talon currently, experienced. _Especially since Dr. Wannabe is part of this_ , she dryly thought while struggling still.

"I suggest you stop struggling as the those can hold three Gargoyles down with ease, even a Dragon," a familiar deep voice states to cease her struggling, and made Elisa narrowed her eyes sharply at Damian while firmly stating to him in a demanding statement, "What do you plan to do to me?"

The man seemed amused by her actions as if, she was being hilarious yet looked at her sharply with her feeling dread while looking right at him before her heart felt like it dropped in both fear and dread then by his words next, "Why to give a gift to you, as we both truly know your feelings about that male Gargoyle… Goliath is his name, correct?"

He then gotten a needle that appeared from the wall by his explicit order to do this himself while seeing Elisa looked fearfully at the purple, glowing liquid with red mixed in, and began monologuing to her while robotic arms came from the ceiling, and held her in place, "While I normally don't do this to those that have entered my Mountain Facility within the Border of New York, I felt it would be personal to allow you to know that there is possibly no way at all for you to escape your fate of ending up somewhat the same, but different, then Project Talon. With us draining the child slightly and mass producing it through a filtered device, we will be seeing fantastic results of you possibly obtaining some traits of the child; But with the added yet modified genes of our gift in this one little needle, right here."

He showed Elisa as she also looked at it in fear; satisfying him as he sniffed the air before smirking at her with oddly enough, very sharp teeth like a dragon, "As after all… There has to be more Dragon's in existence then anywhere else in all the world's. Especially that child is destined to truly defeat My Master as such from her True Prophecy, then the faked that was placed upon her in her domains realm… And yet," Elisa held back a scream as he jabbed the needle right at the middle of her spine as he was walking while explaining; the liquid going right into the spinal cord itself for better results, "As a Black Dragon, reborn as a rich spokesman, this was better than My Master could hope as such. So he gave me a task to experiment on the life of the current world I'm on and eventually send him all the results in which you, my precious new experiment," Elisa's eyes widen at that before an aura of sorts matching Merida's showed around her frame.

"It seems more then what I expected has occurred to you… The Chosen Child's Pure Magic is giving you your own. How marvelous… Anyways," Elisa began feeling off as she glared at him as he chuckled before finishing his words, leaving her there, "I do hope you love the new look, as you are not going nowhere now… Hahahaha!"

Once he left, she felt her heart thudding harshly within her chest, and held back screams as that aura went into her as it felt like she was now suddenly getting ripped into two or more along at the same time, her whole body was in excruciating pain with her lastly thinking while passing out; not knowing her body began morphing, _Goliath… Everyone… I'm sorry._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Megamind (Nearly thirty minutes their realm time):**_

"It should work to allow us to view Merida and where she is… And… There!" Megamind states before they; both Minion and him gasping before Minion gave Megamind a look, "Well… So much for Roxanne's Godchild being safe, Sir."

"This is a big problem Minion… We need to get her out of wherever she is and back," Megamind states quickly while he began opening and using his intelligence, began to adjust the machine.

"How long will it take Sir, as I have a bad feeling about this," Minion states as Megamind shrugged and did a quick time idea to him in reply, "I would simply say around or close to an hour at most… Why don't you reheat her food and keep it warm Minion, as I'm sure she would be hungry."

Minion quickly nodded and left Megamind to do his thing.

* * *

 _ **Several Hours later; an hour at night around 7:42pm (The realm's time Merida is currently in):**_

Angela sighed while glancing at the two children as it seems they were getting along with each other; even talking as if, nothing bad occurred.

The clone called herself Delilah Destiny Maza; with Angela being somewhat happy yet also still shocked by what the child revealed who her parents were as she was a modified, Half-Gargoyle that was a perfect experiment yet ended in failure, at the same time. Due to her mind being immune and also marked by the same time that appeared only recently on Merida's left arm; near her wrist.

But what worried Angela more like they did somewhat die to their childish nature, was what they were not only going to do to them; but to mostly her own mother; Demona, and Elisa currently as she has yet to return.

Angela although heard secretly a few times Elisa's screams in agony; to worry whatever they were doing to her friend, and the. sighed to herself while glaring st the walls in a way Demona would be proud of, if she found out about her… In which she did by the Goliath Clone earlier, _We need to truly get out of here._

Angela perked up while being guarded as their cell door after Elisa's departure as she grabbed the two then confused children while closing her eyes while expecting to get shocked once again, before they heard a roar and shoving, and the door being quickly closed and pounded on, "When I get out of here, you humans will be dealt with by me!" A familiar voice stated.

Angela winced as earlier, they took her after wanting to find out where the rest of the Clan was, and she refused as they then beat her slightly yet was surprised she was slowly healing like she would have during Stone Sleep, and saw; in shock, it was Demona growling out with red eyes like she has when angered.

Demona stilled before looking and was stunned as she had bruises on her face and some parts of her torso as well, and saw it was Merida, the child clone; to her ire yet slowly acceptance of her and Maza, and her child she had with Goliath. Yet she was angered inwardly while seeing their states, and came over to inspect them, "It seems the humans gotten to you as well… Daughter."

"You know who I am?" Angela asked as Demona nodded while looking at the two children briefly, and looked to her with warm eyes briefly with hidden emotions that Angela didn't see, "Yes by that awful clone of… Of him," Angela understood who she meant as she gotten the somewhat history from Hudson as she asked him, and it was oddly said yet she understood what fell between the two.

"Yes… And it seems whoever is in charge, is powerful enough to know the weaknesses of Gargoyles," Demona states gently while no longer hesitated on brushing not only Merida's hair, but also Angela's; stunning her yet she quickly accepted while the elder female Gargoyle was thinking about the slip-up she heard about her Clan being fully cloned with their memories currently intact, for now.

"He isn't human though… Mother," Angela states while secretly testing out the title she wanted to say so long from her tongue, and getting Demona secretly surprised before her eyes were warm, then they were confused mixed with them being firm as she then asked then while multitasking brushing their hair with her hands and tail as Angela also saw the same collar on her mother's neck as well, "What do you mean?"

Angela explained while she winced a few times when Demona touched her arm; withholding rage as the Gargoyle Female merely listened. And when she was done, she was secretly worried of what her daughter described the man's eyes was true as she may have seen or know this… Damian before, and looked at her daughter- Elder Daughter firmly with conviction, with Angela holding the clone and her holding a Merida, "You have tried everything to get out?"

"Yes… As you can see from my hands slightly, they tend to get shocked with each true punch right into my arm," Angela then tells her mother as she did have slowly yet healing scars from getting shocked as Demona gently placed the child she held nearby her and before Angela could warn the elder female Gargoyle, Demona quickly felt electric currents going right into her arm; the current feeling like a thousand daggers going right into her as she growled along with her eyes going red in shocked pain, and pulled back.

" **Ms. Demona… You… Ok?** " Merida asked as Delilah was in shock with her eyes going oddly light-blue in color from the unexpected outcome as Angela held the two children; worried at how weaker Merida has been getting for the last few hours as despite acting normal, Merida herself felt like she was still drained and also hungry… like really hungry; but for something else then food.

Demona senses something was wrong this entire time with not only Angela secretly, but wondered why she also felt it with Merida. But before she could state anything they all froze as the lights went out before they changed to red, and heard alarms suddenly blaring.

"What's going on?" Angela asked as Merida held her ears as the noise was too loud while Delilah was only confused, "Not sure… But I hope it's better on aiding us." Demona states while holding her right hand and flexing it.

After some time with them together, they heard guns going off while hearing men scream in fear or telling to keep firing as they soon heard a loud thud on their cell door.

With both female Gargoyle's in defensive positions, they weren't expecting metallic-like Gargoyle claws to easily pierce their door, and ripped it apart to reveal oddly Xanatos; with his metal suit fully as a Gargoyle, and both Broadway and Brooklyn; the later glaring right at Demona hatefully with them going wide eyed at seeing not only Merida, but also Delilah as he states to himself, "Oh boy."

"Let's go, we've gathered everyone they taken or cloned and have them go with the others; Just you and Elisa left to gather," Xanatos firmly stated in an echo of his voice from the robotic suit, and Demona hesitantly nodded while wincing of her arm, and they slowly began to move with Merida clinging to Demona when she was being escorted; Brooklyn looking st the child in disbelief yet aided them through the halls as Demona saw some humans were knocked out while others were robotic males with bullets in them.

They have been moving while looking for Elisa for the last few minutes as the siren went off along with Demona oddly being quiet as they still moved, "Damn… Where is she?" Brooklyn states as Goliath assigned him in charge of rescuing them while the others deal with clones, and the kidnapped people and their families.

Merida though weakly perked up by an odd feeling she began feeling a few room down to the left, and took off without warning to get them to chase after her as Delilah was now being carried by Broadway. Once they caught up to her, they were all shocked with Demona for once speechless as Angela had glowing eyes in anger and sympathy as she went over with both Xanatos and Brooklyn as they helped Elisa down.

Elisa was passed out still; her new from twitching in place as she was changed; thanking that female scientist earlier though of getting them inside after finding out they experimented on her sister before they were then found out.

Elisa; they find out, lost her jacket and clothes, with its red leather coloring going to her new wings while retaining her normal, human skin color she has. She also gained another foot in height; revealing her waist, along with a human skin-colored tail. She also gained double-jointed bare feet along with gaining extra-like bone structure on her forehead with small horns, and bigger eyes they guessed as she had them closed; tears stains showing on her face. She was also now a bigger chest size; with it now being a High-D-Cup and a more hourglass/athletic frame to know she was still fit; despite her being on a black sports bra and designed panties that were recently placed on her.

"Let's get going; Who knows how long that odd male Puck summoned, by a favor, would hold down Damian and his lackeys," Xanatos then stated while picking up Elisa who moaned in brief pain still while passed out, and Demona for once felt pity for the former human woman as they began to leave.

Eventually they were able to go outside yet they stilled as they heard a rumble of sorts within the ground, "Please tell me that was your stomach?" Brooklyn asked Broadway hesitantly yet said Gargoyle shook his head no with a gulp, and they all moved as something seemed to be coming quickly out of the ground.

Demona, Brooklyn, and Merida were separated from the others as to shock them all, a large, dragon-like head similar to Ultraxion from World of Warcraft; But Black Drake skinned, came forth with a shrilling-like roar while having Damian's eyes that looked pissed off.

Once the creature came out, it was in fact as described for the entire body, yet on the wings were Celtic and Norse Runes. " _ **I will not be denied my chance at serving the master!**_ " The dragon roared out while eyeing the three mainly to get both Demona and Brooklyn to agree on one thing: Run.

The dragon they guessed quickly was Damian, began to follow quickly on foot against boy a bow gliding Demona and Brooklyn; with Brooklyn carrying the child that he understood from her fear as such, while the others watched on yet Goliath and Co. just arrived in time as they without words headed over to where one of their own, a child, and a traitor were running for their lives against the entity.

As they were gliding, Merida felt her mark pulse quickly as suddenly she began to shake as her eyes glowed briefly as a block that was placed, was now broken after looking fearfully; her magic responding to her inward wish of someone helping them.

* * *

 _ **In Megamind's Realm; Within the Isle of Dragons, Bermuda Triangle:**_

Keristrasza gasped as she felt their connection with their Adopted Charge, was finally at last broken with tears going down her eyes in brief happiness with Cyanigosa agreeing yet they stilled before growling out of feeling their Princess of Dragons was in dire need, fear, and mostly feeling fear for those she met.

Cyanigosa nodded from feeling their bond say what her mate wanted done, and hurried from their bed and grabbed a small, egg-like crystal that she quickly channeled her energy into, and states in Parseltongue to it with their orders being received, " _Send our forces to aid our Pearl Princess at last; Quadrant: Earth 775 within the outskirts of New York, ASAP! However, send them back after the task at hand is done with a few alterations to Code: Alter-99._ "

"My Blue… Why that code? You know how things…" "It is for the best, My Red, as we will see our child when she is better, but if allow those she met with those also involved with them to exists… Then so be it, correct? It would make things easier and maybe consider it a gift to her. Well, one of few gifts we need to give her."

Keristrasza merely nodded as Cyanigosa merely kissed her fellow Queen on her forehead gently as they could only hope they were able to do so in time.

* * *

 _ **With Megamind:**_

"So close… Damn it all," Megamind states as he was now reworking that same wire as that was all it was needed, yet he now has a few more tools to hopefully get his idea working in time as they already made plans for Hal as such.

Minion was adjusting things and in case if something dire, getting the med station ready, and with hearing a sudden click, he seemed excited while quickly getting out and adjusting the screen to show Merida to his success before seeing to his wide eyes the current situation, "Oh Bollocks… I can't bring her back at this moment if she is under attack… That would ruin the plans if that thing was in Metrocity," He murmured to himself before sighing as he decided to wait, and activate the machine at the right time.

If he paid attention to his surroundings, a whelpling for the Bronze Drakes showed up, stated said spell on the device, and left in a brief flash that Megamind turned to, yet shrugged before resuming his task at hand.

* * *

 _ **Back with Merida and Co.:**_

Merida silently yelped as she hanged on tightly to Brooklyn since both him and Demona dived to get out of the dragon's; Damian's line of purple-like fire he sent out a few times.

"How do we beat something like this?!" Brooklyn shouted as his Clan was distracting the Leader of the now destroyed facility, and began sending shadow-like blasts from his horns while trying to claw them from the sky, "To defeat a dragon as such that size would take a lot of power in which we don't have; Even with my own spell knowledge that hide he has would be useless," Demona states firmly to him; bitterness at each other currently placed aside for now as they had three goals in mind: Avoidance, protecting, and trying to figure out on how to beat the dragon.

As if he heard them, he roared in hissing laughter before stating loudly; his maw glowing those flames slowly to build up a powerful attack that was aimed right at them, " _ **Nothing can defeat me currently! You pathetic creatures don't stand a chance against me at all. Not even those two Powerful Magicals that I sent far away so I can deal with your pathetic self's, myself!**_ " Damian was about to blast them until he choked on his own flames as he was suddenly hit from behind by multiple blasts. He then loudly roared while turning; glaring at the sky with those eyes of his, " _ **Who dares hit me?**_ " To stun or even surprise them all; angering Damian though, vortexes appeared as the dragons sent from Dragon Isle now appeared, and began repeatedly blasting Damian.

While Damian was distracted by the Dragons, Brooklyn and Demona took this chance to get out of their yet Damian was multitasking and roared out while whacking some Drakes away by his powerful tail, " _ **You are going nowhere with that brat!**_ "

" **Ms. Demona, look out!** " Merida thought-shouted at the female Gargoyle as she was suddenly blasted from behind by Damian's fire blast, and was sent spiraling to the ground as this not only stunned the Gargoyle, but also injured her arm and some parts of her body even more.

Angela tensed up while she hugged her father while he landed; The Clan seeing this as Brooklyn was stunned by this yet suddenly felt a prickle of energy somehow on his back- _No… It can't be_ , he thought and sure enough when he looked, Merida's eyes were glowing eerily while looking at Damian; her pupils changed from blue, to blood-red in sudden anger as that aura formed around her frame as well.

He then was suddenly blasted as Merida for once, began to actually scream as that aura got denser and denser to the point it was fully blocking her from view; in a mixed, glowing orb that then began to grow bigger and bigger as Brooklyn landed oddly enough, on top of his Rookery Brothers.

Once it gotten to half the size of Damian, it burst and in place was a glowing, white eyed dragon; to whom they were thinking in shock was Merida, was mastodonic, and she has an entire upper body covered in dark-blue, round, scales; which in turn, are decorated by spiraling, silver markings. Her lower body; her body feminine of sorts for a dragon, specifically her chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Merida's eyes dimmed to be like they were; like Smaug from the Hobbit, and her head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Merida's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth in both rows now, and attached to her chin is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. Her large wings are feathery in appearance; akin to a bird's, and very similar to a Anime Dragon Grandeeney from Fairy Tail. The scales, however, disappear at the end of Merida's tail, which in itself, ends in a stingeresque shape. She however, still oddly wore that one collar yet the gem was also perfect for her new size, and changed shape to a star.

" _ **The child's also a Dragon?!**_ " Damian states in a shocked yet unhappy voice as Merida's eyes went blank before she roared, and vanished before reappearing right in front of the draconian male, and whacked him with her tail… harshly while also at the same time, not only sending him to the ground but also she opened her maw and lightning-infused magic quickly blasted him.

While the two were fighting, Damian roared as to stun the group below, odd creatures that felt off appeared, and from the glow; like Damian's eyes, they were feeding off of his power before they attacked. They mostly a mass of red and white energy with no eyes, and gaping-like jaws with tentacles for feet, and clawed hands with smokey limbs.

Goliath and the Clan then began to fight back with punches, kicks, and even wing or tail slaps… But more just kept coming after they defeated the one's they targeted.

"Angela, lookout!" Broadway said as they were getting overrun with the creatures for the past several minutes; both Damian and Merida were still going at it as they kept shooting their attacks and whacking each other, and Merida still had that blank look in her eyes, and Angel turned to only be shocked as a massive version of what they faced, showed, and was going to kill her until she was shoved out of the way by… Demona.

Angela was stunned while on the ground before briefly looking upwards as Merida; to her wince, finally did some damage by using her sharp-like teeth as a dragon, to wound Damian's left wing; making him roar in shocked pain while Angela herself, headed over to her mother as Damian began falling down in stiffed shock still while also feeling paralyzed.

The Drakes seeing this, began attacking the creatures now alongside the Gargoyles as Angela ran her hands and saw Demona has a scar now around her face that was somewhat jagged and deep; wounding her left eye completely as she then roared out with her head upwards in rage; with Demona passed out once again after merely waking up to save Angela.

Though that very roar got through to Merida; snapping out of her instincts and was confused by what was happening to her, and her surroundings.

The creatures were gone, and most fled into odd vortexes that had hands in them, and left as quickly as they could before they vanished, and Goliath heard his child's anguished roar. The Clan headed over while a few winced at seeing Demona's face and body the way it was: Scared, burnt, and twitching still on her one arm from getting shocked.

The Drake's saw Merida was now flying frantically after now freaking out on her new look as a large dragon, and the sight of the group they aided below's comrade currently, and split. One group to aid the child, and the other to return the favor slightly by the sole Red Drake they joined their assignment by their Queens as their Healer.

The one's for those on the ground now landed; making Goliath and the other's cautious before the red dragon shifted; to stun them, into a elf-like human of sorts; just like a feminine Puck, and began heading over to Angela.

Angela hissed at them with her red eyes while protecting her mother's unconscious form, yet the Red Drake ignored her and kneeled down, and stated firmly to the seeing-red Gargoyle to then make Angela reluctantly calm down, "If you do not want thy mother to be healed, then I will leave; Otherwise allow thy task to be down, Stone Warrior."

"Angela… Stand down, and let them heal her," Ordered Goliath to stun his Clan as Brooklyn decided to state; unknowingly hurting Angela's feelings, "But Goliath… Why should they heal her, she deserves to what she has done in the past?" He winced by the look Goliath gave him before understanding as to why; the Drake channeling her Healing Magic into the elder female Gargoyle with ease while they began to see her getting better and better with each minute that went by, "She had saved one of our own, and as Law dictates, she needs a favor in return… And this would be it."

Once the Red Drake was done, she sadly looked to Angela while also filling the woman with hope… though shocking the group by what she stated to them from secretly scanning her, "I have done to what thy can do. She will remain passed out for some time and yet… I have also adjusted the curse placed upon her by a odd yet familiar energy my kin may have faced before; A Trickster no doubt. So now she can change with ease, and at anytime. And if she has children she would also pass it as a gift; A Bloodline our old world once called it as such for others," She gotten up and they all quickly looked up with a few dragon's roaring in frantic moments to then make her chuckle, and stated in addition to her words at them all, "It seems the Princess cannot at all change back unless she is calmed down."

"PRINCESS?!" Mostly everyone states to the Red Female Drake as she nodded in amusement while watching her kin try yet fail still to try and calm a still freaking-out Merida, "Yes as decreed long ago while thy was an infant in her realm; Our two Queen's blessing her with their blood from seeing her as one of us, and making her as royalty to them and dubbing them their Dragon Child, by Dragon Magic, despite the blood still flowing into her veins."

They were about to answer until a mortal-formed Damian that looked battered and bruised; holding the same arm that Merida bit from his wing and glared hatefully at them all, and was channeling black-like flames in his mouth, "You fools have cost My Master a lot of progress to end… Now suffer as I destroy all of you with the Black Flames-" He was then splattered with them all looking away, or wincing in non-sympathy by a crashed Merida who was now on her back; still in panic mode; his bodily parts disintegrating into nothing along with his blood.

Seeing the child still frantic as she roared in fear of herself, the Red Drake sighed while looking right at Angela; stunning them all by this, "You must be the one to calm her down, Stone Warrior, as it seems she made a sisterly connection to you firstly then the one that is destined for your sire.. Yet."

Angela was about to reject this as she only knew the child briefly yet paused at the sad attempts Merida while a dragon, was doing, and sighed before an idea came to her of a possible lullaby she was sung and then taught to, "Alright… I'll do it."

That surprised the Clan, yet when she went over and for a few moments got Merida's attention, she began to sing a lullaby that Goliath was stunned she knew and yet, guessed the Princess back then sang to them the song that the one Gargoyle nearby that was passed out, so long ago, done.

"Far a bheil an gaoth agus na h-adhar a 'coinneach adh; Bidh mi ann airson do threòrachadh (Where the wind, and the sky meet; I will be there to guide you)," Angela's voice was soothing and was able to get Merida's attention as she seemed to move less and less in fear; the female Gargoyle's tone actually sounded smooth with a hint of her accent on it, "Nuair a thig na h-aibhnichean agus na beathaichean seachad, tha fios agad càite an tèid thu (When the rivers and the animals roam, you know where to go), sèididh na reultan an adhar, agus bidh a 'ghealach a-riamh cho soilleir; bidh an gaoth gad stiùireadh dhachaigh, gad stiùireadh dhachaigh. Bidh mi gad dhìon, a 'gabhail cùram dhut, agus bheir mi gràdh dhuit gus an deireadh; eadhon faisg air a 'cheann, agus a bhith còmhla ribh an-còmhnaidh (the sky and stars above, and the moon is so clear; the wind will guide you home, guide you home. I will protect you, take care of you, and I will give you love to the end; even near the end, and always be with you)."

Once it seems that Merida fell asleep, she glowed while changing back to herself from a large, bright flash. Though her face now; along with some of her body, had the same markings as she did within her dragon form, on her body, and her necklace/collar Megamind made for her, was now a crown attached around her forehead; the crown resembling Sylvia from Princess Resurrection Anime (4); but with all of them emeralds along with the center gem being in a shape of a star, and wouldn't at all come off now unless she would do so.

"Well, at least she is still the same… Slightly," Lexington decided to state after a few moments of awed silence from them all witnessing a huge dragon change right back into a child; with most of his Clan and Rookery Brothers agreeing as Broadway's heart thumped for Angela even more from seeing her easily carrying the sleeping child as Merida's tail curled up around Angela's left arm gently as for once, she purred while sleeping, "Indeed, yet that has not explained why you have shown yourselves after so long?" Goliath agreed before looking right at the Red Drake Female who chuckled sadly while gesturing to an approaching Angela as she also overheard her words; like they did, "It was orders from our Queens back in the child's realm; Her birth world that is as the isle itself, is protected by truly Ancient Magic and Godly Power… Sort of like this world's few Special Isles as such."

Goliath and the others tensed yet understood what she meant, and it took them all a moment to understand; even Xanatos by what that Dragon meant as he returned in time to hear and witness Merida as a dragon, reverting, "What do you mean world's… It's as if you stated there is more than one?"

"Indeed. There are among thousands of universal-based Earth's to which Merida; Our Princess, hails from, and where we also came in aid. Our Queens decided to later on look for their charge and our Dragon Princess after she has settled with her Godmother, as they would raise her but… She has a destiny to fulfill in thy time. But that doesn't mean that she cannot at all visits or even stay with them at certain moments of thy seasons, or even years." She states before blinking in forgetfulness before bowing in respect while introducing herself, "I am sorry for not introducing to thee, my name is Forlokonastra or in mortal names, Felicity Von Konatic, and Head Maid to Princess Merida. At your service." At the end though she did bow to them.

Seeing that the dragons are leaving, Felicity paused as she turned her head briefly at the one Gargoyle; Brooklyn to which she tinted at slightly yet he asked in bewilderment with suspicion mixed in his tone while gesturing at Merida, "You're not taking her with you?"

She shook her head while gently stating; her look somewhat sad yet had hope with relieved happiness all rolled into one within her orbs, they saw before she lastly left on a glowing vortex, "Our Princess is in capable hands… Besides, we will meet once again in certain grounds, sooner than you think."

Seeing as it was still night, Xanatos looked at then with his helm still on his face, at Goliath, "I think it would be best if we agreed to our terms; This proving that I'm being truthful for once in my life to you." The Clan Leader nodded as Goliath then states; some of his Clan surprised yet joy could be seen then on their features, "We are returning to our true home… All of us." Hudson understood as like then all, they were shocked that all their Old Clan Members was somehow brought back by the Maddened Drake's ways of science, yet relieved he didn't wipe their minds.

"Puck (5)," Xanatos now states as a flash briefly lit their eyes before seeing said familiar trickster for this world.

"You rang, Mr. High and Mighty?" Puck states before getting a look by the others, and blinked as he thought that nothing would stun him since he and that man was sent away by an odd vortex to which he easily escaped from, yet didn't expect the rich man to call him soon. But to see Demona knocked out, and that particular child did surprise the Trickster enough to mentally pale as he knew whose child her Sire was; from a past experience, "You didn't seem to have the gale to tell me we were reducing royalty? For shame Xanatos, for shame."

Ignoring Puck's antics since he only a few weeks ago was given privileges ack to be a trickster yet serve his family for generations, states firmly to get Puck to look at everyone else in surprise before schooling his features as he also sent the re-engineered Gargoyles back to the castle anyways before his embarrassing realm jump, "Take us all back to the Tower, Puck, and since you did well… You can stay as Puck for a little longer as we may need to talk along with other things."

Puck was in glee at that order yet worried at the same time, what his servitude to this family now has to deal with as he; to why he also guessed of his kind from Oberon, felt the odd shift that was soon to come.

He snapped his fingers as they all then teleport from the ruins of a base.

* * *

 _ **Seven minutes before everyone else's arrival; In the medical wing seeing to Elisa:**_

A woman sighed while inwardly thanking her son was sleeping, as she oversaw the treatment of Elisa to see she was permanently; in sad terms after a Blood Test, was set to look like this as a Humanoid Gargoyle with her, like the others that were in rooms or other medical wards within their building, were the same yet able to shift into human form.

She has long, red hair and brown eyes, and her most prominent, distinguishing characteristic is a tattoo shaped roughly like a blue fox's head, over her right eye; along with her having a lean yet slender figure. She was a few inches taller then Elisa's original height while also having; after she was recently measured from her still feeding for her child as he is slowly setting to wean from her, a DD-Cup while also wearing a fancy silk dress that was teal on color; showing her assets in both an exotic yet decent way as it hugged her curves gently.

This was Janine "Fox" Amelia Renard - Xanatos, and she wanted to tell her husband of finding out that her father was secretly adopted by her Grandparents as actually an Evans, back then; after realizing that they couldn't have kids yet wanted an Heir. The orphanage they gotten her father from didn't at know where he came from, but only had a note that states to raise him well. And also a special surprise that would make her near, eight-month-old child to be not alone, anymore.

Fox sighed while casually sitting down; her legs delicately crossing while hoping they would come back as Xanatos gotten the old Metal Gargoyle Suit out to aid the Manhattan Clan in their rescue still, and thought of what she not only found out, but other things; like that odd energy she sensed like her son, from him briefly stilling in his cry from a nightmare earlier, all over the globe.

"It seems you won't like what occurred to you Maza, as even I wouldn't like what would happen," Fox states out loud with a shiver as she recalled her werewolf experience rarely yet sometimes to amuse Xanatos; as a side effect, she would whine or even have sensitive smell after she was cured of that curse.

"Indeed she won't, my child," a familiar female to Fox states as she sighed, and turns to her mother who merely smiled at her, "Hello Mother… What are you doing here?"

Fox's mother was using her Mortal Form; similar to Fox yet more delicate looking in look; even matching her age as well (At being twenty-five from the werewolf incident de-aged her somehow), and had a lower size; a high C-Cup at best with her wearing a decent business outfit that showed some of her cleavage, in light green colors, and black low heels.

This was Anastasia Renard or better known as Titania: The Fae Queen of the Third Race, and wife to her stepfather, Oberon: King of the Third Race.

"I merely wanted to check up on you as you know I recently gave up in taking any grandkids back, and knew you possibly felt the odd shift our world had?" Titania states as Fox mutely nodded with a hesitant smile as they have just began nearly a few months on repairing their relationship, "Yes… But as you can tell, Elisa was forcibly changed by Blood, and we cannot do anything to help her on this."

Titania lightly scowled at that while conjuring wine do the two, yet became briefly confused by Fox's rejection, "Indeed as science is different then Magical Changes… But why you refuse my offered drink though, Fox?"

Despite the situation, Titania became excited by the sudden news as Fox decided to herself since they were repairing the mother/daughter bond, she should be the first to know, "I'm pregnant again."

Before she could hug her or anything, the area briefly shook unexpectedly while they steadied themselves as their backup generators came quickly online, "By the Seven Hell's, what was that?" Fox states in question as her mother merely shrugged before turning to the nearby window and seeing the land, blinked before calling her child over, "I think perhaps that would explain it."

Confused as she went over, she was stunned to see a very tall obelisk of sorts, right dab in the center of Central Park with four golden rings going up and down with them also sometimes clinking in an odd chime to each other; the chime echoing gently in a odd wind-chime notes, "It seems that is the same odd feeling we felt I guess mother, as it's oddly giving the same energy as well."

Titania only nodded while secretly recognizing the design yet was stunned; at the same time as to why it was here, yet before they could do anything, they heard and felt people landing with Magic being involved, in the main hallway.

Seeing Elisa was still sleeping in her position to not damage her wings, the two females went into the hallway and blinked before Titania seemed amused as Fox hid hers while giving her husband a look as he was at the bottom of said pile with Goliath; the rest on top of then as Angela and Merida still sleeping, on top, and Puck gracefully landed on his feet to their left.

"So the mission was a success then, love?" Fox states as she headed over to her husband, David Xanatos as he retracted his held and his updated suit folding into itself until it was a cube in his left hand, and kissed his wife lovingly, "Yes it was." David was a muscular, tanned skin, brown pony-tailed hair and goatee, gray suit man that stood a few inches lower than Goliath; making him an average height for the man.

He though hid his scowl at seeing Titania here, yet hid it in favor of him knowing that Fox and her, were currently getting along yet they have yet to see eye to eye, as such, but he was confused when Titania looked at the child within Angela's arms and oddly went pale before stating aloud, "What is she doing here?"

"Mother… You know of the child?" Fox asked before David then quietly whispered the child's name into her ear; after secretly reading the blood-based file the ruined facility had along with him stealing as well, and went wide eyed at looking right at her supposed blood relative now, in shock, "Yes… The child is special in the world she hails from. But I guess that can explain the Universal Time Displacement Pillar within this city's park, then." Confused, she merely pointed at the pillar itself, and they were shocked with a lot of questions going through their minds yet it was Angela that gently asked while gently rubbing Merida's left arm assuredly as she seemed to have began fidgeting; before relaxing at this, "Is it dangerous then, Queen Titania?"

She shook her head no before stating assuredly to them, yet stunning them as well by her next set of words, "That pillar would; When it occurs, would merge our world with my understanding… Merida's, and would possibly merge others that exist in her world with them; Not to cause mental panic and whatnot to the public eye of mortals, and the Bronze Drakes and those with the powers of Time, tend to do this if it is needed… Though I sense we won't be part of merging with the others, as I have a feeling we don't at all exist in the child's world, like she doesn't in ours."

"So your saying were safe, yet we would be the only ones to know what has occurred then?" Goliath asked in a stated question before they all turned to Puck while he actually laughed at this, "Oh! It has been so long since I saw a World merging with another… Especially in Merida's World, Thanos is still seeking out the-" Puck began mumbling now; to make them all look to the Queen of the Third Race as she sighed then while giving them a look, "I'm sorry, but it would be best to not mention that person for the time being, until it is time."

The Queen would be thankful, however, as she has seen the future and knew those that Merida knew and loved would be safe from harm; even all those that would be merged from this Realm to hers as such… But a few other mortals in that Realm, _Perhaps that is why this is occurring as well… Fate and Destiny better know what they are doing_.

David and Fox though was suspicious of why Titania did so; with Puck now smacking his lips before pouting, yet decided to do things currently as Puck still, within the Eyrie Building… And making sure their hard work doesn't at all go to waste to keep the structure as such.

They all then heard a odd, shrilling chime from the pillar, and saw one of the rings; the first one, began to disintegrate with also Titania sighing to them all, "It has begun. In a day's time and another in Merida's, we will then be merged without us knowing… So," She turned to them with a small smile, "I suggest no one at all leaves this building, and perhaps, I will visit once this is all over." They covered their eyes as with a flash, she was gone.

Seeing the child stirring now in her sleep, they all looked at each other in wonder to what to do at this point.

* * *

 _ **Back in Merida's Original Realm; At Roxanne's Apartment; Three hours later, at night (7:02pm):**_

Not knowing the fate of her Godchild along with her current adventure, Roxanne merely kept busy as she was so close to unlocking what Megamind had, yet was also still stumped.

She hanged the last card the way he had it back at the base, and sighed to herself while deciding she needed a break. She didn't though see that Hal was near her window yet he chickened our and decided to do it when he was an official "Hero", and left back to his apartment to prepare.

Roxanne gathered around to then make herself dinner, and paused while doing a double-take as a man was suddenly in her kitchen; having some of her Earl-Grey Tea while gently sipping it as he wore a dark green and yellow undershirt, business suit, and black suede's, and had a cane with a diamond on top lying nearby him as well. "Umm… How did you get into my home, Sir?"

Roxanne didn't know why, but she oddly felt that being respected instead of accusing the man before her, was better as if she didn't, she wouldn't like it.

The man chuckled lightly to himself before confusing Roxanne by his soft words as if, being mysterious, "Of course you won't recognize me as after all, that Mortal did placed memory blocks on most of your memories of the others except those you somehow kept, Ms. Ritchie." That stun her while her heart thumped before she quickly clutched her head while leaning on the counter as once she saw his eyes, she felt a sudden pain to which he gave a sympathy look towards, "It is understandable as such, and in due time that block will be released slowly yet surely. So if you could trust me…" the man gotten up and headed over to her gently with oddly having eyes a friend would have, "I can remove most of them as that particular wand was used."

Roxanne while in pain, quickly nodded without meaning to before she jumped with eyes wide as energy was being pumped from the man's finger tips right to her temples, and wondered why he… no wait… why… "Loki?" Roxanne hesitantly states as the name sounded right yet still unfamiliar as he nodded with a sad smile, yet kept doing this until it hit to at least several minutes later, and pulled back with Roxanne having tears in her orbs as she hugged him along with now recalling who he was.

"It's ok Rox, I had a feeling there was more then other things that old coot and his accomplices has done over the years; This being one of them," Loki gently tells his one of few mortal friends he made during his Lily's time, and she nodded before her eyes went wide; getting Loki confused before he understood by what she meant, "Will you take her then?"

"No… Not at this point and time, as I was barely lucky that Father let me out, and I do not want him to discover her yet. As you know what he has done to my other children over the years, Rox," Loki solemnly states with her hearing he wanted to do so, but she knew now; her mind mostly unblocked thanks to him, and nodded sadly in agreement while she decided she wasn't going to cook diner at home and later order out.

She was once again confused though as he seemed to have stilled, before looking on in amusement, "It seems that forces within this world, and both Fate and Destiny are going to do something odd to our world… Eventually soon… But it won't be a good story for your reporting skill, Rox, as it would be common knowledge after it occurred; With you, and a few others being the only ones in the know… Especially since I sense Merida has changed once again for her to unlock more things that she would eventually need to be taught, as years go by."

Roxanne gave him a perplexed look with a hint of suspicion, and stated in a stated question in reply while grabbing a cup of tea he still left out, "What do you mean?"

He, however, only chuckled as he finished his drink, and then placed the cup into the sink while also giving her an amused look; making her give him a really look in return at his cryptic words, after, "Only in due time you will know."

He paused before scowling slightly, and sighed to get Roxanne to solemnly nod at him while he grabbed his cane, "It seems I have to head back; Otherwise Heimdall would have to honor his words, and report my doings to Father." He waved as Roxanne merely blinked, and he was gone yet he left two, perfectly wrapped gifts in his colors that had her and Merida's full name on them, and then to get her to chuckle while finishing her own tea, mentally sighing; getting around now to go out to eat, _It's just one of those days with him… I hope you can officially meet her soon, Loki._

* * *

 _ **The next day; August 5th, 2008 (September 5th, 1998 in Gargoyle Realm); Within the Mid-Morning at 10:32am:**_

Angela woke up, with her still oddly w laugh touching the collar that fused to her skin, while recalling at being told that she was like the others now; but a full-on Gargoyle that for once, cannot turn to stone and yet, she gained instead full regeneration.

She sighed while oddly seeing her Clan as Stone Gargoyles; which was odd for her as she recalled they stayed as told by Queen Titania within the building- She stilled now before her mind came back while she heard a cute roar-like yawn before feeling a familiar weight laying on her; seeing Merida refused to at all part with her at all last night, and mentally sighed while brushing the child's hair, about her current situation.

Angela, however, was glancing with a small tint on her cheeks at how Broadway actually looked as a Stone Gargoyle, _I hope my situation can be fixed… As I truly don't want to be the only one not like my Clan._

"So… The Little One is still sleeping? For shame," a familiar voice states to get Angelia to tense yet looked to see it was Puck while he was floating comically in the air in a relaxation pose you would be in, if you were in a hammock. "What are you doing here, Puck?" Angela asked hesitantly as he merely chucked while opening an eye and looking at her from his position in the air, "Oh… Nothing much. I'm just here to make sure you two woke up, that's all, by Rich Man's words."

Angela was hesitant still with oddly feeling guarded, yet gave him a curt nod while he also chuckled before seeing the child was purring in her sleep, "I suggest that she also wakes up soon, as breakfast awaits to the Princess of Dragons," Puck states to get Angela to blink briefly at recalling she was dubbed that, and he then vanished with a poof of smoke.

Her tail lazily twitched a few moments later as she then sighed, and the. tilted her head while she began to gently rouse Merida from her sleep, "Hey Little One, it's time to get up." She though didn't expect when she did, for the child to sneeze that same energy she done as a dragon, thankfully, at the wall away from the other's stones forms, and sweatdropped nervously at that, _Princess of Dragons indeed._

Merida though, now did a cute yawn while showing Angela her sets of teeth alongside her inward mouth briefly before she blinked her eyes cutely; with them being glazed a few moments, before looking at her in confusion for merely a few seconds before beaming while at the same time, tiredly saying as she once again began to lay in her, "Don't wanna get up Sissy… Tired."

Angela held back a chuckle at this as she recalled her own antics at wanting to stay in bed, and made Merida yelp as she nearly fell off her before Angela caught her with Gargoyle reflexes as they sat on the couch now; the child tiredly pouting at this to make Angela smile before slyly looking at her as Merida quickly gotten up, and went to the bathroom that the Clan's Compound was given; in a hurry.

Merida though; after she was done a minute later, was stunned at what she saw in the mirror the bathroom had as this was the actual first time she even paid attention to herself; seeing her old change and new, while touching her skin along with other places, in fearful shock at this.

Angela though began to worry as it was seven minutes later, and she decided as the door was ajar to go into the room, and froze as Merida was clutching her tail while oddly crying light green colored tears, and was also looking down at the floor, "Hey… Shh- It's ok, what's wrong Merida?" What the child said while looking up at her with a sniffle, held back rage at whoever filled that idea into the child's head, " **I… I am a freak, I never p-paid att-attention when I was wi-with my Auntie Roxi all th-this time, a-and they were right!** "

Angela; without much of an option, grabbed the little girl while ignoring her colored tears possibly staining her shirt as she merely held the little girl until she calmed down; with Angela mentally reminding herself to consult with her Clan about this along with Elisa… If she ever at all awakens from what she still knew, in that medical wing.

Once Angela cleaned Merida's face, the child didn't at all say anything thought-based as when she changed to her dragon form, her former collar was also adjusted to where she won't say everything she thought without it being actual words.

So Angela decided to lead the still saddened child with her to the Dining Hall; with Puck being changed into his alter ego at last; Owen Burnett as such, and led them to the others currently up and about while awaiting a late breakfast; the man having an understanding look in his orbs as such.

Once they were in the Dining Hall, they saw that David, Fox; in fancy pajamas for David and a night gown that matched her tattoo for Fox, and to make Merida go from Angela; stunning them briefly by accidentally teleport to the female on question, Demona's arms as she also stunned Angela by her looks currently, "Mother?"

Demona sighed while secretly not wanting to at all to explain why she looks like this now, as she is that of a pale-skinned red-haired, green-eyed woman, with a striking resemblance to her Gargoyle Form (Close enough, in fact, that the musculoskeletal structure of her Human Head and her Gargoyle Head are virtually identical), and wore a teal nightgown that did show her curves and bust slightly.

"Hello Daughter… Umm, how was your first normal sleep?" Demona decided to say instead of maybe seeing Angela's eyes looking mostly at her body with tons of questions, and Angela shrugged while glancing at herself slightly as she wrapped her wings like she does; Demona realized, to when Gargoyles want to rest their wings, "Not too bad… But it felt odd to be in that way."

The couple and Demona nodded as they saw Angela unconsciously touched her neck before she shook her head as Demona mentally sighed in understanding yet begun to worry about the child as well; the odd connection she was told last night between her, and mostly everyone, stating it; hers though more to what Puck stated, was similar to something she had before, "Why is the Little One feeling fear with sadness of herself?"

Seeing the look that Angela gave them, they merely nodded as the servants began serving the food; discreetly shooting looks at the child mostly as her mood shifted as she eyeballed all the food, and let's just say they gapped at how much a child like her ate.

Once done while still being surprised as the child didn't at all gained weight, they saw her stiff in place and looked like she was getting read to sneeze, "Go under!" Angela states as they followed her advice as Demona; who still held Merida, went wide eyed as the child sneezed that energy as it burnt a wall; the wall looking also frozen with a few sparks dismissing itself while she sniffled, and Demona awkwardly grabbed a few napkins and the child blew her nose while to her surprise once again, her napkins disintegrated into nothing afterwards, _It seems she is more interesting as time goes._

"It seems her title is justified slightly," David states aloud as Fox saw a servant handed her own child to the red haired woman now; Alexander that is, and she thanked him while he merely bowed before leaving; Owen coming over while he held an amused gleam in his eyes as Alexander hiccuped and David now sighed as his hair changed to purple briefly, before going back to normal.

Fox though saw Merida's curiosity over her child; recalling what the blood work states yet figured perhaps since she was related to her yet from another realm, perhaps her other might be right about things, "Do you want to hold him?"

David was surprised at that yet also understood; Demona not so much as Merida seemed hesitant, yet nodded, as despite being his age, he has yet to speak or even walk for more than a few several steps; held his own curiosity at her as well, and surprised the couple since he didn't at all fuss in a strangers hold.

" **Are babies always this easy to hold Mrs. Fox?** " Merida asked to make them all blink as her voice oddly came from the crown on her head; the middle, star-based gen glowing as she spoke, and Fox shrugged while standing near Demona as she was feeling uncomfortable by having two children on her lap, "Not truly, as Alex here tends to fuse in anyone's hold he doesn't know very well… But it oddly seems your an exception, Merida." _Though I wonder how she knew who I was before I even gotten to tell her my name_ , Fox also thought to herself while seeing her son suck his thumb while eyeballing Merida as Merida merely held the child as they began talking to each other; figuring out what to do before they all stilled as they all heard that familiar chime happen, and the area shook briefly before stilling.

"It seems, Sir," Owen began while looking out the window, "That the second ring is gone." As indeed the second ring was gone as both remaining rings now chimed once during the netting within the middle, before being repelled against each other.

"Then it will occur today then… Ate the preparations as your true self seen to then, Owen?" Davis states to himself before asking as they all stood up while Fox took Alexander; going to feed him in the nursery as Owen nodded; eyeing secretly on how Merida oddly clung to Demona as if she was closer to her then the others, "Indeed Sir. The preparations I done so as Puck, is done with efficiency."

David only nodded before eyeing Demona, Angela, and Merida before stunning the two females as Merida merely looked to where Owen was then leaving as ordered, "Then perhaps you should go as Puck once again, and use your magic to bring all their things here, within the Eyrie Building, as I have a feelings things will change when this odd event… Occurs." David truly felt that as he ya a feeling he may also get competition for being wealthy as well.

"What is your game, Xanatos?" Demona firmly asked with a raised eyebrow, yet David saw that her eyes held suspicion mixed with surprise by his orders to the Trickster of the Third Race.

"Nothing, as I was thinking perhaps you should also stay as well, especially if Merida here would rather you do so at how she sticks to you currently," David states with a hint of amused eyes and a sly smirk, and even Angela chuckled as it was true while Demona sighed at this, yet she oddly thought this was familiar somehow, yet can't quite place it on holding Merida like this.

Eventually, David left them while Angela decided to speak to her mother now; even if Merida was hearing them talk about the topic she still wanted to know, as Demona looked away as she asked this; sitting next to her then while they felt awkwardness to each other, "Can you perhaps explain why you look human, and not Gargoyle, Mother?"

Before Demona could, they looked at Merida as she blinked cutely yet innocently at them both while think-stating to them whole indeed knowing the child was bright yet also more knowing; recalling what Demona knew and what Queen Titania stayed last night, " **Is it from Mr. Puck's Spell still?** "

"Spell?" Angela questioned as Demona sighed before explaining her history to her child and Merida; with Merida being surprised there was more to Demona's history then the show detailed while Angela was a mixture of sad, shock, and half-understanding of her mother's plight-like past. "... And that's why I rather not be around your Father currently, as he hasn't changed like I have over the years, and his mind is still the way it is also when it comes to certain humans."

Demona's explanation took no more then nearly thirty-four minutes while seeing Merida was actually listened to her as if, she told a truthful yet sad story; of her eyes didn't show it as she did cry a single tear in which Angela gotten a napkin, and wiped the girl's face briefly.

Seeing Angela needed time to think about this, Demona told her to possibly head to the Library as she well knew they held the Clan Laws and history; inwardly thanking David for once on that as she reluctantly nodded and left, with Merida looking at her then as she asked her, "What is it?"

Demona blanched by her innocent question; her tail wagging back and forth eagerly, " **Can you play a game with me?** " Delilah now came out of hiding to make Demona raise her left ridged eyebrow secretly while being escorted by Puck, and pooped away while sighing then, and nodded.

* * *

 _ **With Megamind currently:**_

"Yes, I have it… But why did you set it up Minion to it being like the Sun-Beam Laser?" Megamind states in both a mix of being excited and annoyed as the blue man dehydrated the child's food to stay warm while Minion oddly felt the need to prepare more room; not knowing he was giving some small influence by Fate to do so.

Megamind saw the percentage at currently 21% and rising, and hoped nothing at all bad would occur when he activated the machine; as earlier, they officially graduated Hal as a Hero, and he wanted to wait a bit more before doing his plan.

"This has better work," Megamind nervously states to himself while seeing to his annoyance, the number only went up by one.

* * *

 _ **Medical Wing; Few hours later:**_

Elisa was waking up slowly while feeling like she was hit by three trucks, yet her body also felt like it was lead since she could barely move a muscle while she at long last, began to wake up.

Once her bleary eyes opened, she was confused as to why she was in a medical ward while slowly looking around, and then saw to her surprise that not only it was daytime still, but Angela was not a Stone Gargoyle while she held Merida; she too passed out cutely like a little sister would on an elder sister, but Demona; in her human form, was reading Delilah a book she oddly understood as if, it was in plain English; but it was truly in Latin.

Demona seeing that she was awake, gave her oddly sympathy-like looks for once in her life that Elisa knew of her, and states while giving the book to the clone; Elisa recalled as Demona approached her, "How are you feeling?" Suspicion entered Elisa's orbs yet she hesitantly complied; inwardly wincing at how dry her voice sounded from what she guessed was lack of water, "Somewhat. Where am I?"

"You're currently at Xanatos' building, Maza, and possibly a patient until you not only get better but… Adjust to things," Demona tells her while getting Elisa to look at her in brief confusion before she froze stiff in small fear; recalling what Damian did to her in that room, "Please don't tell me that crazy man did…" she trailed off as her tail landed gently on her lap to get fear even more in her orbs as Demona sighed while heading over; eyeing her children- _Where did that thought come from? All I know is both Delilah and Angela are mine?_ Shaking her head, she grabbed the blood work from Elisa, and handed it to the weak detective… former detective at this rate of her status, "He somehow successfully accomplished his goals while trying to break you; Even trying to brainwash you to forgetting certain things yet that failed. Your new blood mixed with your old oddly combined and restored your injuries and mind as you were passed out, and was still altering your genetic makeup to that of a unique version of… Us."

Elisa gulped at that as seeing the worried look she had on her face, they jumped while blinking as a hand mirror oddly enough from the 1990's Beauty and the Beast randomly appeared nearby on their stand, and made Demona quickly guessed to make Elisa blanch by her words then, "I think you were given the gift of magic as well, Maza… Odd Magic that I feel is different yet similar to Merida's yet also differently than Puck's."

Feeling somewhat stronger yet weak still, Elisa shakily reaches out and froze at seeing her non-human hand but fought the urge to freak out while grabbing the mirror, and once she saw herself, many questions ran throughout her mind yet she had no words to say the least: The Mad Fool was Indeed able to change her race into a Gargoyle.

"Is this why your giving me pity though, Demona?" Elisa decides to ask softly yet in bitterness that the red haired woman saw, and looked away before stating; getting Elisa to look at her then in shock, "No, not pity Maza. Understanding mixed with sympathy as unlike you, I have to go through my changes each and every night and day from that Trickster's doings with agony and yet, to what I saw the record of what we were able to salvage alongside the owners of this building," Elisa was worried as Demona for once, shivered in actual fear by this, "I am glad whatever was occurring as by your face, you don't recall anything… Do you?"

Elisa shook her head with Demona oddly looking relieved, and before Elisa could ask, they turned to see Merida was waking up as Angela slept on. They all jumped or, however, woke up by the third ring occurring; to then get Elisa to proclaim loudly yet weakly at that, "What on earth was that?"

"That would be that Pillar in effect still," Demona states to relax yet make Angela also tense up, before seeing in relief of Elisa being awake.

"Pillar?" Elisa asked before she did a silent oomph as Merida hugged her on relieved happiness, for some reason. Once Elisa was told why was going on, Demona held back a chuckle by the wide eyed, gaping face she gave the cursed Gargoyle as she then stated with her looking upwards; Merida and Delilah currently talking to each other while playing a game with Angela to keep them busy, "If it isn't one thing… It another, huh?"

Demona only nodded as she sat down; eyeing to what her mind and oddly her magic and heart told her were, well… her children, and glanced at Elisa while she had her arms crossed, "Yes… As you should have seen what occurred while you were here, Maza. Let's just say that it won't be unforgettable, and leave it at that." Elisa gave her a look at her words, yet shrugged while she sighed inwardly to herself at seeing her look in the mirror on her hospice-like bed still, her wings gently suspended, and many emotions running through her, _This will have to take some getting used to… But man am I_ \- Elisa blinked as in her free left hand was oddly enough, a glass of clear yet fresh water while Demona sighed as the former detective looked at her in a 'What' look of disbelief, by her sudden offer, "I may have to teach you some minor control of that magic… Like I have recently started with our… Child-like Clone, I guess? As she showed signs of magic as well."

Elisa though didn't at all detect deception in the red haired woman's tone of voice, and mutely nodded while eyeing the glass of water, and she eyed with soft eyes at seeing a child that did resemble mostly her hid a giggle as Merida oddly made the paper they were folding for their game, move by her magic.

Later; with Elisa surprised yet was told it was the same thing with Angela about her recovery… Merida wouldn't at all stop being nearby her alongside Demona; oddly enough, and made Elisa hid a smile since she was tending to the changed woman like a child playing nurse, and Demona oddly finding as well, this being somewhat cute for the children as Angela went to the Library once again as her collar fully absorbed into her neck; leaving runes she felt were familiar, yet wanted to look into them.

Though it didn't help the odd feeling of the new limbs Elisa had, with Demona secretly looking at her in concern yet had a fake look of sorts as she turned away.

"So… When do you think that this odd Pillar, would activate?" Elisa asked as she may have guessed that the others wouldn't be moving about to experience this as Demona merely sighed, and stated plainly to her; Elisa oddly detecting a hint of small fear in her tone secretly, "Not entirely sure as that third ring was supposed to go away not till three hours from now."

Elisa merely nodded her head as she mentally groaned while her tail kept whacking her sides, and gave Demona a look; which Demona showed an amused one in return by Elisa complaining about it, "Is there a way to manage this… This thing? It seems to have a mind of its own- Crap sorry Angela," Angela then got briefly whacked by Elisa's left wing now while accidentally spilling, thankfully, just water.

"You have to learn like we all did in those, I'm afraid, Maza," Demona states slyly as Elisa sighed while holding the bridge of her nose in irritation; her tail she without looking, grabbed, before it could whack her side once again yet winced in surprise as she was in brief pain, "Idiot, you don't just firmly grab your tail… It's one of the few most sensitive parts of any Gargoyle has!" Demona chastised the former detective as Elisa merely blinked while letting her tail go in surprise at how motherly she was.

Merida though to amuse Demona now, brought out; thanks to Owen with a glint in his eyes at his small task, came over while having a spoonful of medicine while she thought-stated to Elisa as she refused quickly at seeing it was caster oil, " **Open wide, please!** "

Shaking her head no, Merida now pouted with her eyes wide open along with her head tilted to her left while making them wonder where she learned that trick, and Elisa; nearly a few minutes later, caved as she reluctantly opened her mouth and nearly gagged at the taste of said oil while Owen alongside those in the room, held back a smile or grin at this.

" **Is Big Sissy better?** " Merida thought innocently while leaning to get Elisa a better look at her, yet the three adults and teen-like Gargoyle paused and blinked at what title she dubbed the former detective, "W-What did you call me?" Elisa then asked in shock to confuse Merida as Delia came over; Demona's eyes widening along with Owen/Puck's at seeing Delilah and Merida's tails curled with each other slightly at the end, " **Big Sissy… You don't like that?** "

Elisa sighed while looking at the child's orbs; despite her mind stating she isn't in body, yet she oddly felt Merida was indeed one, and said with a half-smile that was in mixed emotions at that, "It's ok, Pearl. Just need to keep reminding myself about it, that's all." Elisa though wondered why she knew what Merida's name meant, yet it seems her words were the right choice to say, however, as Merida hugged her while she then awkwardly patted the child's back without trying to claw her.

"So you're awake then like Owen stated as such," David states as Fox; who now wore a simple yet fancy dress, was behind him while they were both also amused at seeing Elisa being tended to by the two children still, yet inwardly shrugged at this as well since it seems harmless.

"Yes… But is is true of this odd event happening? As it's hard to believe this then the other situations I've been in?" Elisa decided to ask them as David to her ire only shrugged as Fox gave her a look while crossing her arms; no hint of anything to deceive the former detective, "If what Mother states was true… Then perhaps it will be. But I have an odd feeling we would be in a different Area or something then New York though."

Without warning though, they felt the area shake briefly before it settled, and saw; from the nearest window at said location, the last ring was instead of disintegrating, was glowing along with the runes on the ring itself, glowing a hue of colors; the obelisk-like pillar's own doing the same.

One rune dimmed as the area shook briefly once again before it settled, as everyone was either holding onto someone or the building itself.

"If this is what that thing does, then I'm not looking forward for the rest of it," Elisa dryly states to mostly herself as everyone mutely agreed while Merida to widen their eyes looked like she was about to- " **Achoo!** " Though when she sneezed, it was a cute roar of sorts as she sent a bouncin blast of energy that kept bouncing all over the building until it escaped from a lower floor window that was opened, bounced some more outside until it hit a vegetable stand that then fried them all; everyone quickly taking the stuff as the seller stated out loud, my vegetables!

David then gotten a odd device that looked mostly like a watch, and he didn't like the look it showed him as another rune began to dim from the ring yet this time, the sky was briefly multi-colored as a rainbow for nearly several minutes before returning to normal. "It seems we have less time than we thought for what your mother stated, Fox."

They all froze though as a odd, powerful, male voice stated all around them as if an echo; within the building itself, " _ **There is more to come before the day is done; Time itself will arrange, with the world chosen to fuse upon. Mostly all the past and present collides as those that would have lived, are brought back to life. Take heed of the words of those that merge that both lives will be as one; Before the the time is done, and new and old life collide. If the dead merge with the living, however, a surprise is what awaits; Take heed to those that unexpectancy is the next choice to be made. Doors will open; Worlds will meet, as agreed upon by those using the Pillars I bestowed upon them. As when one door opens, many other hearts will be met, friended, or loved while rivalry, betrayal, and hated would occur; The Realm itself would be safe, until the Chosen Ones save it from the Chosen Tainted Darkness' Wrath. Prophecy New and Prophecy Old will collide and bring many challenges, and hope and devastation would await for those Chosen to bring all Good and Evil, as one…**_ " they all then heard the chime once again as a rune dimmed on the ring; leaving seven runes left.

"Was that… Mother, was that a-" "Without a doubt my child, that was indeed a Prophecy forced upon us," Demona states while interrupting her child's soon-to-be question as they all pondered this before to their surprise, two runes dimmed on that to get David to give a silent signal to Owen as he nodded, and left to become Puck for what the Trickster secretly explained to him and Fox earlier about the Pillar, and wanted to make sure everything is set for their safety.

The weather then went off outside as it mixed with rain, snow, hail, and multi-colored lightning that randomly stuck on the ground below; even hitting the man that was complaining about his stand for vegetables. Then it stilled in place before reversing the weather itself, then rained again a few times before the clouds departed.

"It seems whatever or whenever the runes on that last ring dim, anything chaotic would occur…" Fox murmured aloud as they witnessed this; even Elisa as they had no choice but to wait it out; with mostly David preparing for what was to come as Fox, Elisa and Angela stayed with the children; Fox's child in her arms now while Demona decided to use this rare time to check the library as within a few short hours, a lot of random things occurred as it was on the last glowing rune at this moment.

There were random appearances of prehistoric creatures (Which some secretly ran from the vortex to be returned), nightmares or dreams temporarily made real, and a lot of other things. Even a appearance of a few other related, alter versions of who Merida was; secretly leaving gifts in a chest to not be opened until was eleven (By the same voice as per order for the forcibly, third Prophecy placed), showed temporarily.

At last though while Merida felt she needed to be close to them; with Demona coming back with a few books as she, Merida, Delilah, and Elisa were now playing a game that an alternative version of Merida, left by accident: Dragonwood (6) that is, from an odd, cat-like girl named Hoshiko (7), and Merida herself touched feline girl's pretty Weapon she was practicing with by accident as well, before she left; an odd mark resembling to Hoshiko's own personal mark on Merida's right palm on her right hand, from that.

"How are you so good at this… human-like game," Demona states to mostly Merida as she has won three times; as of now on the game itself while liking the creature-like aspect it had, and Merida shrugged as she gathered the cookies that Owen dropped off for them; Delilah chewing on some of her first ever treat since the facility, " **I'm not sure Ms. Demona, but I tend to beat my cousin at any game.** " Before they could ponder as to why she then shivered afterwards, the last ring's rune began dimming as the ring oddly enough, went right into the Pillar, and the runes from that object began glowing.

Suddenly, a bright light showed as everyone was in a specific place, along with the building itself still in New York, but Demona, Elisa, Merida, and Delilah, were not there.

* * *

 _ **With Megamind…**_

"Nearly there… And it's done!" Megamind states with relief as the screen flashed repeatedly it was at 100% and ready to initiate, and Megamind pressed the button before being sent to the wall by the sudden explosion it caused while leaving him oddly unmarked yet left a charred outline on said wall he was on, as the Pillar's intentional purpose became this world's reality.

What he saw; once Minion came over, and helped him out, they blinked at seeing the four currently passed out while two odd eggs from the game made real, were nearby them as well; Demona though oddly wore the Potter Crest as a neck price around her neck, "Ah Bollocks."

* * *

(I was going to leave it here, but I figured maybe this would give you all to wonder on how this would be possible for Demona)

* * *

 _ **Moments before within Demona's Heart; Before their arrival:**_

Demona was confused as she was now her Gargoyle self, and was floating in a vast space of emptiness.

 _What is this wretched place_ , she thought to herself before seeing a odd light on the distance, and it grew closer and closer until it stopped right in front of her by mere inches, and froze at oddly hearing her own voice reply back to her; in amusement, "Can't you tell, Demona? We're within your own inner self of sorts." Narrowing her eyes at the odd light ball near her floating body; with the ball of light oddly circling her slowly as if, judging her, then asked with suspicion, "How did you know who I was?"

The light ball paused on her left, and gently stated in words to also make Demona blink at them, "I have been with you oddly enough, ever since I died and you were born. I was of course stunned I was a creature of the night, but thank the Gods I was reborn in this life with magic, like the last."

Eyes wide now in quick understanding by what this spirit was yet she narrowed her eyes then while firmly asking the ball of light, firmly; hearing a sigh come from said orb as it floated to her right then, "Who are you?"

"I was thinking of holding back the introduction and yet, I figured you would ask that," the ball of light states while giving in front of her now, and Demona going wide eyed at who she was, "I am Merida's Mother; Her birth mother, and soon to be exited from your body due to the Fusion Pillar affecting the both of us." Demona now was curious by what the spirit meant; her arms now crossed as her body still floated within this empty-like void, "Perchance you can explain things?"

The orb; Lily, sighed once again before to make Demona to close her eyes, and then open them once the bright light dimmed, was stunned to see a human standing before her that is similar yet different. The woman was of course around her height along with the hair, and even had a slim yet slender figure but she had the same green eyes Merida had; normally that is, and resembles slightly to her yet also had a heart shaped face, "I am Lily Maria Evans née Laufeyson, and Merida's Birth Mother. I died saving my child that very night to only get dragged by Death herself back then to be reborn, and eventually reunited with her. And yet… I and Death were encountered by three sisters you personally know of," here Lily showed a Demona-like scowl to the. anger Demona at this as well, "Interfered and added their own terms by the orders of a God, from my child's Birth Realm, and the. forced me to watch your own life without a chance at aiding you; Even supporting you… Until now."

Demona looked at the woman before her, and sighed while guessing; from what she recalled of past lives, "So what happens to you then?"

"I will be able to pass on… But since the Pillar would affect us both, well… From what I was told by Death before we enraged with each other," Lily began to ponder Demona as to where she may have encountered this "Death" person at all within her; she figured, as Lily seemed to be actually pacing within the void; using her astral fingers to list them off, "For starters: My old blood is now your new blood, combined. You would be able to freely shift now thanks to that Trickster's Spell without pain; Anytime you desired to as a Human or a Gargoyle," Demona went wide eyed on that with inward glee mixed with relief, "Your Magic would slowly increase to the pint you will need a focus, however, and possibly a remake of my old wand I used to have with whatever you get should work… And you would gain all my memories as well, and maybe…" Lily murmured the last part to which Demona raised an eyebrow ridge at her then and asked aloud to startle Lily, "And what?"

Lily sighed while making Demona wide eyed at her last words, "You would be Merida's Spokesperson within the Ministry until she is either declared a legal adult; Along with her Godmother Roxanne, or until she's at least fifteen years in age as my blood would see to it, along with a gift of sorts by Death herself. But you would also be Soulmates to someone I know, and he would truly need you at important times as even I witnessed you deeds, yet he would have it harsher as he was under the limelight of his brother mostly."

"So… Anything else I need to know, as this is a lot to take Lily," Demona sighed out while giving a look as she crossed her arms, and Lily looked away while trying to be thinking, before she sighed and looked at her with somewhat sad eyes mixed with hope and peace in her orbs, "Merida… My- Our child," that got Demona's attention at that, "Will have Soulmate's of her own, and most would judge by them like they would to you, as by Magical Law once you arrive, you will be declared myself and also your own, Demona."

"I see…" Demona murmured to herself while thinking of the possibilities of the odd feeling of the child being hers, was in fact Lily's old influence now made real, and looked at her while seeing the spirit fading, "So you are fading away- It's occurring soon, isn't it?" Lily only nodded with a sad yet warm smile on her face as it looked like she was crying, yet she wasn't as a astral projection of herself she truly couldn't, "Yes and once I do, all I said would occur, but- Huh?" Lily seemed to tilt her head upwards slightly as if, hearing a voice of sorts before she nodded while looking at Demona with her look sad still, but with acceptance now added along with the others, "Seems you will be in capable hands until you fully recover as this would make you temporarily weak until a given point and time, Demona. Once you awaken, your gift will be around your neck; An item I had to wear to my own Grave, as such."

Lily to stun the female gargoyle, hugged her as she was fading away quickly with her final, parting words, "Please watch out for our child, as I have a feeling the Three Prophecies would be both good and bad for her to experience." Lily then faded away as Demon suddenly began falling downwards while clutching her head as in truth, Lily's memories then became her own as a bright light blasted all around her.

When she came to, she saw she was on the ground and was confused at looking at a big-headed, bald, blue skinned man along with a gorilla-robotic suite looking at them while lastly hearing as she passed out, "Ah Bollocks."

* * *

Well that's it for that chapter guys, as I hope this, and the upcoming "Weiss Chapter" would satisfy you guys until I upload the next set of chapters to my other works, as soon, I will be working on both a Jade and a Zerina Chapter (after so long).

In the next chapter to this (Which I will work in January at some point as well; If you don't see the other two stories mentioned beforehand), would be an AU to the plot yet will be mostly the same details (So no spoils ahead of time). And yes, I have my personal reasons to add the "Gargoyles" Character's into this story unlike the few others I have, and hints of things to eventually come in later years as well (If you paid attention).

With that being said, here are the numbers:

1: Yes I plan to introduce a certain "Female" and a few others eventually into this story like I am doing in my "Hoshiko Story", with good reasons as such.

2: Jamie Lynn Marchi is an American voice actress, ADR director and script writer who works for Funimation and Sentai Filmworks. She has provided voices for a number of English Language versions of Japanese Anime and Video Games. One voice as mentioned to "Rias Gremory from Highschool DnD".

3: Same as #1, but it did give you a hint who the certain female I plan to add is, huh?

4: I don't really know that Anime that well, but the crown looked as a good enough design to what I have in mind for Merida.

5: Once again, I couldn't at all find the guy's detailed looks, so he is based off the show itself still.

6: It is a card game based in real life, also quite addicting I might add, and for others to play it as well.

That's all folks till the next ex-citing chapter to Merida Story, peace and have a Merry X-mas!


End file.
